Reunion Relocated
by Colette the Klutz
Summary: Chapter10 up! Well, the group is sent to our times becuase of Raine and then, it really get's screwed up. Hmm, Raine's a perv, Lloyd is pizza addicted, blah blah blah. Read and Review! :D
1. Mystical Mishap

Chapter 1: The Mystical Mishap

"Glad you guys could make it to Altamira."

Lloyd blinked, oblivious to what the older male was saying—either that, or, he just didn't really care...or wasn't capable of paying attention, wait, yeah…not capable of paying attention. That's it.

"Uhh…Lloyd, hello, I'm talking here."

"Huh…ohh! Hiya' Re—CRAB!" Lloyd, easily distracted by the scuttling creature, pounced on it's poor, fragile shelled body, and greedily, he stuffed it into his pocket…then went to look for more crabs…

Colette didn't seem to be paying much mind to anything else, she was too distracted by the pretty, neon lights of the Altamira hotel. Either that, or she was having those…'thoughts' about Lloyd again. Ahem, we'll not take that any farther—YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW.

Presea, as usual, had been trying to duck from Genis, and hope to Martel that obsessive, little freakazoid wouldn't find her, then feel her up…or...take her ribbon and tie it in his own hair, like some weird voodoo ritual.

"Where's Raine?" Regal asked.

"Uh," Zelos began. "Maybe she's off chasin' Hot Half-Elf Guys, or somethin'.. I dunno', she doesn't tell us shit, especially me—no one tells me anything, anymore! Whyyy, WHY?"

Sheena, feeling more then spite, smacked him hard upside the head, and the very touch of the purple ninja turned Zelos on. So…he turned around and tackled her, and…yeah, they 'fought.'

Kratos did his usual "…".

"…I'm gonna go make the reservations…" the blue haired man told as he quietly slipped away.

"…P-p-presea, y-your pretty!…C-could I t-try on your b-bow?" the small boy asked, his face turning a light crimson color.

"Regal! Wait up, I'm coming along too!" Presea yelled, trying to catch up with the him.

One hour later in the V.I.P. room…

"I can't believe we're all being crammed into one room!" Sheena hissed.

"Sorry, it was the only room left." The blue haired man explained in a low, soft tone.

"Hmm, well, I like the whole idea of it!" the pervert cheered. Sheena smacked him upside the head, knowing his intentions. "Ow! Hey! From what happened earlier, I could tell you wouldn't mind either." The gigolo cried. "And it won't happen again!" the ninja hollered into the idiot chosen's face.

"Shut-up and go to sleep, it'll be a long week." The muscular man barked, having to be their 'father' since Raine wasn't there to act like their 'mother'.

"Okay, good night everyone!" Colette yelled happily, pssst, she's always so happy.

"G'night Colette!" the small boy replied.

"Nighty- night" the boy in red yelled back.

"Good night, my little angel." The man in pink replied.

And you get it…

Within' five minutes, the room was dead silent, and everyone sound asleep, almost. Presea, one of the two not asleep yet, looked around with caution. Regal, the other one still awake, watched her carefully. She swooped down for her pack, by the bed, and started unzipping it. She took out a small, fluffy brown teddy bear and placed it on her pillow. Regal didn't want to comment, he was just porbably too shocked.

The next morning, around 4 am….

Regal woke up slowly, stretching and yawning.

He shifted his head towards Genis's bed and smirked. "Heh-heh, beat you, runt." He whispered to himself as he walked to the kitchen.

"Hi Regal!"

"Gah! When did you wake up?"

"Ha ha! I get to cook!"

"Grrr…I'll get you next time you little fag!"

"Heh, sucker!

Regal walked back to the room where everyone else was waking up. He quickly jumped to his bed and picked up a book and pretended to read it ( oh, forgot to mention, he has no more shackles! ).

Lloyd yawned and looked over, "Hi Regal."

"Good morning." Regal greeted back, putting down his book.

"Has Raine come back yet?" Kratos and Regal asked in unison.

"…Heehee! They both talked at the same time!" Lloyd stupidly stated.

"…Hmm, I'm gonna go find her, I'll be back." Regal said walking out the door.

"We're coming too." Lloyd shouted.

Regal stopped and sighed, "Fine. _Damn_" though the damn stayed within' his brain.

"After we have breakfast!" the young mage yelled, bringing out their meals.

They all sat down to quickly eat their meal. Lloyd was running over and was the first to stuff some in his mouth.

"Ge-is, dish ish a greah omelet" Lloyd said with food in his mouth.

"Thanks!" Genis thanked as he quietly snickered to Regal. Regal elbowed Genis, making him fall off his seat and get his meal spilled all over his shirt.

"Waaaa!" Genis cried.

"Awww! He's so cute when he cries!" Colette squealed.

" Alright, is everybody done?" Regal asked.

"Yep, looks like we're ready to go…" The ninja replied.

"But where will we start?" Lloyd added.

"Beats me…" the gigolo called back.

"We might as well start asking around the area, since we haven't a clue on anywhere else to go…" the axe wheeler suggested.

"Good idea, my little rosebud." The pervert approved.

After making it down to the first floor without any luck, they turned to the lady behind the desk…

"Excuse me ma'am, have you seen a lady with short, silver hair, and an orange cloak, and black pants, and white boots, and…" the dumb blonde was cut off.

"Colette… shut up so we can get a reply." Sheena said agitated.

"Okay…sorry." The well-mannered girl apologized.

"Yes, I know who your talking about, she came in asking about some people fitting a description oddly matching you guys, and I told her I didn't know about them, and…" the lady was cut-off by an agitated Regal.

"When did she come by?"

"Hmm, yesterday right after you guys left to your room."

"Does it not appear to you that we may be the group she described?" Kratos asked, slapping his forehead.

"Nope!"

"Retard…"

"…Anyways, she said she was going to the Otherworldly gate, what a weirdo huh?"

"I wouldn't be talking…" Regal muttered.

"Well, you heard the idiot, uh, girl, let's go to the Otherworldly gate." Lloyd shouted.

"Agreed." Kratos said with a few chuckles.

"…Wow…he laughed!" Lloyd noticed, pretty quickly.

After a few moments of silence, Presea began.

"Well, let us leave."

The all simply nodded and walked out the door. They then took out the rheairds from the wing pack and set off the Otherworldly gate.

"I'll try to remember to fire her…" Regal said still wondering how she actually got the job.

"Heehee, she was slower than me." Lloyd shouted happily, not having to be the dumbest.

"Hmm, she was stupid, but not to your level yet, Lloyd" Genis blurted.

"Aww…" the simpleton said frowning and with his head down in embarassment.

"Get ready to land!" The ninja shouted.

As they all began to land in a perfect formation, Lloyd came tumbling off his rheaird, while it went berserk and flew off. Genis laughed uncontrollably hile the others snickered, giggled, and chuckled, even Kratos!

"Ouch!" Lloyd cried rubbing his butt.

As soon as the were all done putting the rheairds away, they heard Raine yelling "MARVELOUS!"

"Yep, we're close." Regal said a bit relieved.

They caught up to Raine and watched her just stare at the rocks for a moment.

" Raine, come on, we caught you, time to come back to Altimira with us." Regal beckoned.

"One more night." She replied rather quickly.

"What are you studying about anyways?" Lloyd asked.

"Nothing your brain could take" the half elf female replied.

"Ouch." The pervert said, giggling at Lloyd.

"Shut-up." Was all Lloyd said.

The others were setting up camp while the four talked, until they noticed and decided to help.

Eventually they all were asleep around the campfire.

Except Regal, whom turn was to do the night watch.

He sighed and looked up at the stars. "Raine, I wish I could just tell you I love you…".

"Looks like we're rivals." Came a cold voice from behind him.

"Kratos?" Regal asked, shocked.

"I like her too." The angel hissed back. " And I'm gonna' get her.

"We'll see about that." Regal hissed back.

"A battle to the death?" Kratos asked.

"I accept." The muscular man replied.

As they both took fighting stances, the rocks around them started glowing blue patterns around them.

"What the?" they shouted in unison.

Suddenly a bright flash gathered around the group, and seconds later, they were all gone…


	2. Bucks

**Chapter 2: Bucks**

Poke, poke, poke.

..Poke.

"Stop poking me…" Raine cried as she swatted Regal's hand away.

"No, you have to wake up!" Regal said, still poking.

Raine yawned and stretched and got up as she looked around.

"Where are we?" She asked, unaware to her surroundings.

"I don't know, let's wake up the others and check it out.", and with that the three started to wake everyone else up.

"Wow, this is a strange place! With strange people, and animals, and things…" the small angel started.

As they walked closer into the city, they noticed a big black path.

"Astounding!" Raine yelled.

While they crossed the big black path they noticed something coming really fast at them.

"I think it's a monster looking for a battle!" Lloyd yelled as he took a fighting stance.

"I don't think so…get out of the way!" the blue haired man barked shoving some out of the way.

The all got out of the way, except Lloyd, still ready the fight. The 'monster' had gotten' really close.

"Prepare to die!" the boy screamed, charging at it.

The two collided and Lloyd went flying. Kratos, Regal, Raine, and Sheena tried catching him, but failed.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch!" Lloyd cried rubbing his head.

The driver just kept riding on without stopping.

"What kind of monster was that?" Raine asked, obviuosly very confused.

"How did it defeat Lloyd?" Genis asked even more confused.

Zelos felt someone tap on his shoulder and he immedeantly turned around. It was a girl.

"Hey hottie, want to have some fun? Only fifty bucks." The girl asked.

"What are bucks?" Colette asked, the same question everyone else was thinking.

"You know, bucks, dollars, doe, cash, green…bucks!"the girl replied.

"…Your currency I assume…but we do not have any anyways, we only have gald." Kratos said.

"Aww, but I need some fun!" the pervert cried.

"Haha! Too bad you ass!" Genis giggled.

"Shut up you bastard." Zelos hissed back. And Genis started to cry.

"Let's go find out more about these bucks, we can't live off gald in this world." The older mage ordered.

They all went off to look for some information on 'bucks' by asking people.

"Excuse me, do you know anything about bucks, doe, cash, green, or dollars?" Colette asked, retaining the memory of it's five different names.

"Yes…what do you need to knw about it little girl?" The man asked Colette.

" Um, is there anywhere you can turn some gald in for these bucks?" Raine asked, walking up to the man.

"Indeed, there is a shop right over there to do so." The man said as he pointed to the direction of the store, which was across the big black path.

"Okay, thank you very much sir." Raine thanked.

"My pleasure" the man said, walking off.

"Gee, thes people are nice." Sheena stated.

"Yeah, and the chicks are really NICE!" the pervert yelled, but in return, getting a slap from Sheena.

"Well, let's go…crap! We have to cross the big black path again!" Lloyd cried.

"Just try to dodge those monsters." Raine told them as they started to walk across the path.

They quickly ran across the road, dodging all traffic.

"Phew!" the warrior sighed in relieve.

They walked into the shop and started looking around, they didn't see much, just a counter, a carpet, some chairs, and so on, but that was pretty amazing to them.

Raine stepped up to the counter, with a small man behind it.

"What could I do for you?" the midget asked.

"A DWARF! HIIII!" Lloyd greeted, happy to see his father and Altessa are not alone.

The man frowned at him and said, "Stop mocking me!"

"Sir, I'm terribly sorry for his behavior, he's kind of—" but Raine was cut off.

"Special…if you know what I mean…" Kratos explained.

"Oh, I see, well, what do you need of me?" the midget asked.

"We need to trade in our gald for some…'bucks'." Raine replied.

"Bucks, Heh, how much gald do you have?" the small man asked.

"One million, sir." Raine replied.

"Holy cow! That'll be about… One trillion bucks!" the man answered. (I don't know! I just picked a random number higher than one million…)

"Thank you sir." Raine said, smiling at him.

"Your welcome, here you go." The small man reached up for her arm and gave a large pile of 100's to her.(And he was on a stool too.xD Shorty!)

"Now I can get some fun!" Zelos cheered.

"No, we need to use this money to live off of. I need to find out a way to get more of this cash." Raine hissed at him.

"Awww…well, hurry up and find out." The pervert cried back.

"We'll have to ask some more people about a place to stay the night." Raine announced.

Raine turned to the nearest person, a man with dark skin (which is unusual to them), with many accessories on him.

"Excuse me, do you know of anyplace around here that we can spend the night at?" she asked politely.

"Yo, dawg der's some places aroun' here, but you came messin' with the wrong brotta' yo." The man replied.

"Umm…what did you say? I barely understood any of it." Raine asked.

"Dumbshit, you gonna die!" the man said, taking out a knife.

"The Lloyd quickly jumped infront of Raine flashing his sword.

"Leave her alone! She was just asking you about a place we can stay, and if you don't hel us, you can say good bye to your head!" Lloyd yelled at him, with his sword right infront of the man's shocked face.

"Yo, yo, yo! I was just messin' with ya', there's a place ya'll can stay right ova' der'!" the man cried pointing at a nearby Sheraton ™hotel.

"Thanks dawg, apprecia' da' help." Lloyd said putting his sword away.

The others stared at him surprised.

"Lloyd, you speak their language! Wow, you are pretty smart!" Colette said happily, hugging him.

"It was nothing!" Lloyd told her, his face blushing a bright red.

They all started walking over to the Sheraton™as a hobo came out from the alley and scared them.

"What is that thing!" Genis cried in horror, in the presence of a short man with bones holding together in ways they shoulder, a long beard, a chewed up had, no shoes, a horrible stench, and filth, filth, filth written all over him!

"A Human?" Raine guessed it.

"Please, I need some food!" he begged.

"We don't have any." Raine explained.

The man crawled back in the alley, hoping other people would come with food.

"This place is just strange." Regal said kind of in a 'creeped out' tone.

They all just nodded and walked up to the hotel. They got into a place that looked similar to the place they got their bucks.

They all walked up to the counter and saw a normal looking male behind it.

"Umm, excuse me, we'd like to spend… three nights here." Raine asked, not so sure of what to say.

"How many rooms would you like? Each room has two queen sized beds." The man asked.

"Guy, look like we'll have to pair up to save money." Raine explained to all of them.

"Let me see, me, Regal, Genis, and…" Raine got cut-off again.

"Presea" Genis added quickly.

"…In one room…, and Kratos, Sheena, Zelos, Lloyd, and Colette in the other." She finished.

Kratos gave a cold glare to Regal, but Regal just smirked at him.

"I'm not going in bed with that pervert, I'm sleeping on the floor." Sheena whined.

"Well, since it's two hundred dollars a night, for you it'll be twelve-hundred dollards in total." The man told her as she took out her money to give to him.

"And your two rooms would be 115 & 116, and here are your keys." The man said.

"Okay, thank you." The white mage thanked.

They had trouble finding their rooms, but did eventually get there.

In Lloyd's Room…

"Hey Genis! There's a small lake here, and a spring!" Lloyd shouted towards the other room.

"I'm there!" Genis cried, running out.

"I guess I'll come too!" Colette shouted aswell.

" Count me in." the ninja said.

"If the beauties are going, so am I!" Zelos cried.

"I'll remain here…" Kratos said.

"Party pooper…" Lloyd said quietly as he walked out the door.

In Raine's Room…

Regal was trying to work the tv, while Raine watched him, and Presea followed the others to the 'lake'.

"Hmm…"Regal said as he pushed random buttons until it came on.

"Aha!" he shouted at it, victory is his! ..

The two watched a small yellow sponge and a fat pink starfish babble on the screen.

"How strange!" Raine said, starting to lazily lay her head on Regal's shoulder.

Regal blushed as he paused in mid channel flipping.

Kratos walked by the open door and saw, as soon as he did, he turned red and muttered 'Grr…I'll get her next time' and dashed back to his room.

At the small lake and hotsprings…

Lloyd followed the signs into the room with the lake and spring.

"Hmm, their called pool…and hottub…" Lloyd said confused.

"Well, let's go jump in!" Genis cried.

The all rushed for the pool and made a huge splash, wetting the floor.

A worker came in and started yelling at them!

"Can't you read!No jumping, splashing, or diving!" the man screamed angrily.

"Then how do you have fun?" Lloyd asked.

"It's for the adults, to relax."

"That's crap!" Lloyd said as he started splashng the others.

"Grrr…just don't make any noise or wet the floor even more!"

"Sor'ry mister…"Lloyd said sarcastically as he giggled at his red face.

Sheena and Zelos were in the hot tub, while the others remained in the pool.

Back at Raine's Room.

Regal layed back further into the sofa, and Raine flopped back right with him. He just kept flipping until he found some anime. He stared at it with some interest, and so did Raine.

"Hmm, I like the style, don't you?" Raine asked, snuggling next to him.

"Uhh..uhh….uhh.. YES!…" Regal studdered, his face almost scarlet.

She the looked up at him and stared at his face, "Is something wrong?"

"N-no, I-I a-am f-fine…" Regal studdered again.

Raine smirked and kept staring " Do you…have a crush on me?" she asked.

"I-I mmight.." he replied, still studdering.

" I know you do! Genis studders when he talkes to his crush." She discovered.

"Uhh…uhh….your right…" Regal confessed.

Raine giggled and snuggled in closer to him.

At the pool and hottub…

"Can I rub your feet?" Zelos asked Sheena.

"Sure, but that's all."

He smirked and started to massage her feet. She just sighed and layed back, what a great reunion.

"Tag your it!" Lloyd shouted, splashing water into Colette's face. She quickly spit it out and went to get payback.

"Umm…P-presea, whatchaa' d-d-doin'?" the small boy asked the what seems small girl.

"I don't know, waiting for something fun…" she replied.

"U-umm, h-how ab-b-bout w-we play t-t-tag like L-l-l-loyd a-and Colette?" he asked.

"Sure." She agreed with a smile.

Zelos looked back at the clock.

"It's eleven, let's go get some sleep." Zelos announced to the party.

Lloyd started to whine, "Aww, it was so much fun though…"

The party then slowly dried off and headed for their rooms.

In Raine's Room…

The door opened as Presea and Genis slipped in.

"That was fun!" Genis cheered.

"Shhh!" Presea warned him and pointed to the couch. Raine had fallen asleep, snuggled under a blanket that was shared with Regal.

"Holy crap! They're in love!" Genis shouted one more.

"SHHHH!" Presea attempted to quite him down again.

"Oops, sorry.." he apologized.


	3. Lady'sand man's man

**Chapter 3: Lady's…and man's man?**

Regal yawned slowly, as he stretched his way up off the couch. He turned his head and saw the small boy looking at him…evilly.

"What?" the man asked scratching his head.

"You pervert! You slept with my sister!" the small half elf screamed.

"…She put the moves on me!" the man whined like Lloyd would.

"…Now you're pressuring the lady! What a man…" the boy said sarcastically (Well, the last part was sarcastic…)

Raine stretched and opened an eye, batting it at Genis. Genis had not noticed.

"Well, whatever, just don't go near my sister again!" the boy shouted once more at the angered man.

"Genis! I will flirt with hot men and you cannot stop me!" Raine shouted.

Silence spread across the room.

Regal coughed, "Right…"

"What, you don't think you're hot?" Raine asked Regal.

Regal stared at her, "Well—"

"I could've sworn you had the highs for Kratos…" Genis said, cutting off Regal.

"No, he's too uptight." The woman replied shaking her head.

Kratos had been peeking from the hallways again, "Too uptight huh?" he whispered to himself.

Then suddenly the four from Lloyd's room came bursting out the door. At the same moment Kratos pretended to walk down the hall.

The five walked into the door, "Professor, Is there anything special we're doing today?" the kid in red asked.

"No, do as you please. I am going to study on how to make some cash." The white haired woman replied.

"Okay, I'm going to the lake, erm, pool then." He cheered loudly.

"Me too!" Presea, Sheena, Zelos, Colette, and even Kratos cheered back.

"Dad, you too?" Lloyd asked, very confused, not like it takes much to confuse that stump anyways…

"Yep! I need to start and enjoy myself!" Kratos said, keeping in mind, 'don't be uptight anymore!".

The others just walked off to get dressed, wearing shocked expressions.

The door shut behind them, "Well, you wanna help me research?" she asked him.

"Of course." He replied happily, 'more time with Raine! Woohoo!'

"I don't know where to start, so let's just take a walk around town." The woman suggested.

"Uhh, sure." He answered her with a smile.

Shortly after the small conversation between the two, they headed down the stairs, and out the hotel doors.

At the pool and hot tub…

Lloyd came dashing in, and cannonballed right into the pool, and water came gushing out and covered the floor.

"Ouch!" the brown haired boy cried.

"Lloyd, for one, that was the shallow end stupid, and two, your gonna get in trouble again." The smallest boy scolded.

A man came rushing into the room as soon as Genis got done talking, it was the man from yesterday.

"Argh! That's it! This time you're coming with me!" the man screamed at Lloyd, his face completely red with anger.

Back to Raine and Regal…

"So, you wanna try asking people around again?" Regal suggested.

"Good idea." She aprroved.

Raine turned around and tapped some man on the shoulder.

"Uh! How rude!That wasth stho unexthpecting!" he screamed , obviously frightened.

"Um, I'm sorry…sir…but I was just trying to---" she was cut off by the man.

"Oh!My!God! That is one scthcrumptiosth man you got there." He squealed.

Regal looked at him in horror, "Uh…oh! Raine, he's gay!".

"…Gay people scare the hell out of me…" Raine rudely remarked.

"Uh! Stho rude!" the man whined, offended.

Regal grabbed Raine's wrist and ran across the big black path without looking, but luckily did not get hit.

"Call me big boy!" he screamed at Regal, whom was just so utterly disgusted, he felt like he was going to throw up.

"Good thing there's not too many gay people in Sylvarant or Tethealla." Raine said crossing her arms.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up…" Regal told her, holding his stomach.

The man was still blowing kisses and waving at Regal. Regal had never seen or been hit on by a guy, so it made him feel, well, he wasn't sure what to feel, so sick and horrified would do for him.

Back to Lloyd…

"Young man, do you know how to follow rules?" the man behind the desk hissed.

"This place is for adults, so if kids are going to be dragged along, then atleast act like an adult. Kids are rude little snobs that nobody needs." The man said in a very angered voice.

"Screw you, you're the snob!" Lloyd yelled.

"Grrr! You impudent little brat! Next time I see you, you and your friends are out!" the mad yelled back at Lloyd.

"Man, your immature for an adult! Ohwell, see you later pops!" Lloyd laughed slowly walking out of the door.

Back to Regal and Raine…

Raine turned around and tapped some old lady on the shoulder, " Hello ma'am, could I have a moment of your time?"

The old woman turned around smiled "Sure little missy, why, you look just like I did when I was your age, except I just got white hair recently. How old are you?"

Raine sighed and began, "I am twenty three."

"Why, you look a bit older than that! How old are you?" the old woman asked, still smiling.

This time, Raine and Regal sighed really deeply, "No, I am twenty three, now could you tell me—" Poor Raine, always getting cut off!

"I think your lying to me youngun', tell me the truth." She answered, still smiling.

Raine started getting fustrated, "Hell, I'm one hundred and sixty four! Happy?".

"See, the older the wiser, I knew you were older than that. How tall are you?" she said, stiiill smiling.

Regal started to get fustrated as well, "Forget the old hag Raine."

"Sure thing!" Raine said walking away with Regal.

Raine then turned to some man, waiting for a bus at the bus stop.

"Hello there good sir! Could you please help us?" Raine asked, ready to give up.

"…"

"Hello!"

"…"

"I'll blast your head off with my own hands!"

"Yeah right." The man said childishly.

Regal's exsphere started glowing as he backed up and positioned his hand.

"No Regal! There's always conciquences!" Raine cried.

"…Humph, I guess so…" Regal replied, a bit sadly.

"Just tell us!" Raine yelled.

"Fine, this bus takes you to library." The man said, quite annoyed.

"Heaven!" Raine shouted.

"Oh boy, a library… and going there with Raine! Hell…" Regal said, looking at the ground.

"It's a big one too!" a woman sitting next to the man on the bench blurted.

"Oh goody-goody!" Raine cried jumping up and down.

Regal sighed, "Looks like we'll be there for quite a while."

The bus just arrived after Regal's statement. Raine rushed in to find a seat, desperate to get to the library quickly. Regal sulked up the stairs of the bus and plopped himself in the front, next to Raine, jumping from her seat.

Finally all the people got in, there were two teenage girls, across the walkway from Regal, on the outer part of the seat.

The girls started whispering and looking at Regal. Regal just stared a bit at them.

"Oh my god! Look how hot that guy is!" one of them whispered.

Regal blushed slightly and turned his head forward. He was always used to Zelos getting that kind of treatment, not him.

"I bet he has a great ass!" the other girl said, making the other laugh.

Regal just blinked and scooted closer to Raine, "Heh, they're talking about me." He whispered to Raine.

"What!" Raine screamed, turning to the girls.

"Don't even think about hitting on my Regal!" Raine screamed at the girls, horribly frightened.

Regal shut his eyes, and shook his head slowly.

Raine sat back down and brushed her lap, "Hmph!"

Regal just looked at her, "Wow…"

The bus came to a sudden hault and everyone gotup from their seats and walked out. Except Raine, who as soon as she discovered they were there, she ran out with Regal's hand in her's.

They made it to a room with books galore. Raine squealed and ran off to some random bookshelf. Regal just sighed and sat down at some table near her.

One of the teenage girls, saw Regal, sitting there, at the table, ALONE! She told the other one and they walked over to Regal and sat down next to him.

" Hello? May I help you?" Regal asked.

"Sure hottie, how about you go on a date with me?" one of them asked.

"…" was Regal's reply, if that is considered a reply, oh, he also narrowed his eyes, or that anime expression, that I think is called 'flat eyes'.

"I'll take that as a ye—" she stopped, noticing Raine raging out of the aisle, and ran.

"Hmmm, she left, how about you date me then?" the other one asked.

"Back off, hussie!" Raine told her in a library voice.

The girl whimpered and ran off, Regal just looked at her.

"Wow, I kinda' thought last night when you slept with me you had a crush on me, but this is just…" Regal stopped when he noticed a few people around him giving him weird looks.

Raine just shrugged and walked up to the desk, "Ma'am, is there anything on how to get cash?"

The woman laughed, "Yes, there's local job listings right over there." The woman said, pointing to certain book.

"Thank you ma'am." Raine said, rughing off to the book.

Regal got up and stood next to Raine, who was curiously turning the pages.

"A job offering at Domino's Pizza™…what's pizza?", Raine pondered for a moment.

She then quickly rushed over to aq dictionary to look for the word 'pizza'.

"Pizza: A baked pie of Italian origin consisting of a shallow breadlike crust covered with seasoned tomato sauce, cheese, and often other toppings, such as sausage or olives." She read aloud.

"Sounds good, I might try making it." Regal said, smirking.

Raine then walked, yep, not ran, but she walked over to the job listings, "Maybe, we could get Genis a job there."

"Yeah…oh wait, it says you have to be twenty one or older…" Regal explained, slightly frowning.

"Damn…" Raine fussed.

"Well, there's a cashier available, should be simple enough for Lloyd or Colette." Regal suggested.

"Great idea! So let's see, Lloyd or Colette could be a cashier, you could be a chef, Genis and Presea are and look too young to get a job…wait, Paperboy?" Raine said, pointing to the available paperboy job, "Atleast 12 years of age, but only one of them could work."

"Well, we'll just have to see who's up to it." Regal said, scanning the page.

Raine flipped a few pages and stopped, "Okay, I got it, I'll be a librarian, you can work as a chef for Olive Garden™, Colette could stock shelves at the library with me, Sheena could work as a waitress at Olive Garden™

with you, Lloyd and Kratos could be cashiers at Gamestop™, Genis could be paperboy, Zelos could be a cashier at Arby's™ , and Presea…could be the house keeper.".

"Seems like a great arangment." Regal approved.

"Well, let's head back." Regal suggested, heh, like he's was gonna leave with Raine.

" First I wanna take out some books!" Raine told him.

"Hmm, I guess I will aswell…but only a few, we'll be busy with our new jobs." Regal remeinded her.

Raine looked at him and frowned, "Your right."

Raine headed over to the nonfiction area, and Regal went over to the fiction, both in the adult section. Raine was getting various books about almost everything, while Regal was picking out some horror fiction.

"Resident Evil: Code Veronica by S.D. Perry. Hmm, sounds interesting." Regal said scanning the book.

"Just two more…"Regal started, taking out some more books in his interest, "Dracula by Bram Stoker…"

Regal took another one out and looked at the cover weirdly, " The boigraphy of Micheal Jackson, by himself, by the looks of the man on the cover, I'm sure it belongs in horror…just not fiction…I think."

Regal took his books (there were more than three, just unmentioned) and walked over to Raine, "Almost done?…I think that's a bit too many…" Regal said looking at Raine's big pile of books.

"Oh, Regal, phew, could you hold these for me?" Regal asked handing the books over to him.

"Umm, sure." Regal accepted, taking the books in, surrounding his face.

"Okay, that's all…for now." Raine said.

"Well, let's hurry up and check them out." Raine ordered, poor Regal.

They walked over to the counter and Regal unloaded the books onto the shelf, which made a big thump sound.

"Where's your library cards?" the man asked.

"Um… unfortunetly we do not have them yet, could you make us some now?" Regal asked.

"Okay, sure." The man replied.

After a few moments of answering question, they left, Regal holding all the books.

The got on the bus, as it was conveniently there already and sat back in the same seats from before.

Regal sat down and put the books down infront of him. Behind them were the girls from earlier, and across from him was the same gay from earlier. Regal gasped and covered his face with his Resident Evil book.

"Oh, it's you hottie! Whatcha' doin sthcrumtiosth." The queer squealed.

"Ew! You gay! He's our hottie! We found him first!" the two girls yelled.

"Your all wrong! He's my sexy man!" Raine screamed.

Regal, feeling agitated, he buried himself deeper into his book and wondered how he had so many fans.

After the three's huge agrument on who belongs with the sexy man, the bus stopped and oh, Raine won by the way. Regal picked the books up and left the bus first. Raine came down after him and grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry If I embarrassed you or anything Regal…" Raine apologized.

"No, I wasn't embarrassed, but—" He was cut off this time.

"Sthee ya' sthexy!" the gay screamed to Regal and ran off before Raine could get him.

"I was—" he was cut off again.

"See you hottie!" the girls shouted, before running away from Raine, who was giving evil glares.

Raine just held onto his arm, full of books, and layed her head against is shoulder. Regal sighed and just kept walking. 'What a day…' Regal thought.


	4. Jobs

**Chapter 4-Jobs and Raine's act**

Regal and Raine finally made it to their rooms. Regal was worn out, between the fighting for him, and the book carrying, and so on. Raine took out one of her many books and glued her eyes to the pages. Regal started reading Resident Evil: Code Veronica, and seemed quite interested.

"Tomorrow, we're all gonna discuss the jobs, okay Regal?" Raine informed.

"Yep." Regal said, paying half attention to her, he really liked that book.

Raine walked over to the bed he was sitting at and layed down next to him.

Regal didn't seem to mind this time, so Raine snuggled closer to him, and he still didn't mind, so she clung onto his chest and wrapped her legs around one of his, why was she doing this? I don't know.

Regal looked at her, "Hello?"

She started giggling, "Hey sexy."

Suddenly the door flew open, it was Kratos.

"Hey Raine whatcha' doin' ba-" he opened his eyes and went speechless.

"Regal! I'll get you!" he screamed at the poor, accused man, and slammed the door.

Raine unclung and sat up, "What was that about?"

"Umm... don't know." Regal said, liar.

Raine got up and walked to the front of Regal. She bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, I'm not sure when Genis and Presea are getting back, so …" Raine was interrupted by the two suddenly bursting through the door.

Regal's face turned red and he felt so warm inside.

"You better not have been doing anything to my sis-" Genis stopped, noticing Raine right next to him.

"-sy clothes…" Genis finished, without making much sense.

Raine smiled and sat back down, and started reading.

Regal put his book down and sat down next to Raine, wooooo, Raine's got him!

Genis sulked over to his bed and tucked himself in. Presea walked to the other end of the bed and tucked herself in too, but she stayed as far as she could from Genis.

Raine tilted her face into Regal's and nuzzled him. He blushed and kissed her on the cheek. Raine was happy, now he wasn't shy to show his affection towards her. She slowly bent over to kiss him, but this time, on the lips, but was interrupted by that _craaazy_ door again.

"I'M WATCHING YOU REGAL!" Kratos shouted and ran back to his room again.

Regal sighed and stood up, " We should get to bed."

Raine clenched her fists and frowned, she was just about ready to march into Kratos's room and give him a smackdown. She was that close to kissing him, on the lips too!

"I guess…" Raine grumbled and sulked over to the bed and crawled under the covers.

Regal then got himself into bed, facing Raine, who was facing away from him.

"Raine…" Regal said softly.

Raine turned around, towards Regal and looked at him.

"I love you."

And he kissed her lightly on the lips, then turned around and went to bed.

Raine regained her happiness, she was too excited to go to bed right away, so it took her a bit to finally fall asleep.

THE next morning…

"Raine, wake up!" Genis said, shaking his sister.

Raine sighed and slowly got up. She looked over her shoulder, no Regal.

"Where's Regal?" Raine asked concerned.

"He went to get us some breakfast." Genis replied, "Are you okay sis?"

"Yes, I'm fine." The woman replied, obviously, there was something on her mind.

"Well, he said he'd probably be back in an hour or less." The younger sibling brought up, trying to make his sister feel better.

Raine walked into the shower, which she had never found out how to use. She started turning things, until she got it.

"Success!" Raine cried.

A few minutes later, like about…thirty, Regal had gotten there.

"Well, I went to some place called Sonic™ and got a few things…" Regal said, coming through the door.

"The stuff is on the table, I'm going to give the other's their stuff." Regal said once more, before he walked back out the door.

At Lloyd's Room…

Regal began knocking on the door, and the one to open it was Kratos. Kratos immediately slammed the door after seeing it was Regal. Regal growled or'grrrr'ed or whatever and kicked the door open.

"Why didn't you just knock?" Lloyd asked.

"I did…" Regal said glaring at Kratos.

"Anyways, I got you all some food." Regal added.

"Fooood!" Lloyd screamed, rushing towards the food.

"It's been a while since we had a little bite to eat!" Sheena added.

"Yeah, like what? A week?" Zelos questioned himself aloud.

"What kind of food is it Regal?" the blonde asked politely.

"Well, they said it's what they usually have for breakfast…"the man replied, a bit unsure of what it was too.

"Well, I'll see you later Lloyd, Colette, Sheena and Zelos." Regal said, walking out the door.

Back to Raine's room…

"Thanks Regal! This stuff is great!" Genis shouted at the man as soon as he got in.

"If you were to thank anyone it would be the chef." Regal reminded.

"Yeah, I guess so, but you picked it out without even knowing what it wha—" the boy was cut off by a loud yell from the next room.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

"Lloyd…" Genis said shaking his head.

Regal sat down and grabbed something; it was a hash brown and stuffed it in his mouth. Genis was right, the stuff was good.

Raine came over to Regal and sat down next to him, and when I mean next to him, I mean ON him.

"Hello again." Real said, chuckling.

"Hey se…" she stopped noticing her brother and Presea staring at them. She then scooted off his lap and began to eat some scrambled eggs, of course, we only know the names of the food, just so you know.

She noticed the two still staring at them, but with a grin.

"AHEM!" Raine shouted into the two's face, as they backed off, scared of what she would do if they did anything else.

Raine then sat back down, leaning against Regal, continuing her eating.

As soon as Raine finished eating she got up and went to the door.

"I'm going to get the others." Raine told them before leaving.

In Lloyd's Room…

There was another knock on the door, and Kratos answered it again.

"What's up Raine?" Kratos asked, grinning and leaning against the doorway all cool-like.

"I'm fine, but I need everyone to come to the other room with me." Raine announced.

"Uh, okay." Lloyd agreed for everyone.

Back to Raine's Room…

Raine opened the door, with everyone following in. They all took a seat and looked at Raine.

"So what is this about?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, I found a way to get some more cash." Raine started.

"Alright! I knew you could my pretty professor!" Zelos cheered.

"Pretty professor? That's new." Genis giggled.

"Well, anyway, there's these things called jobs, you work at these jobs to earn money. I have found jobs for all of you." The half Elvin woman began.

"Ooo! Ooo! What's mine?" Lloyd asked all excited.

"What's mine?" Colette asked even more excited.

"Shut up and I will." Rain hissed.

So they all shut up.

"I will be a librarian, and Colette will stock shelves at the library. Regal with work as a chef at Olive Garden™, and Sheena will be a waitress there. Kratos and Lloyd will work as cashiers at Game stop™. Zelos will work as a cashier at Target. And Genis will be paperboy. Oh, and Presea will be the housekeeper. And questions?" the woman said.

"Yes, what is a housekeeper?" Presea asked.

"A house keeper takes care of the house." Raine replied.

"Sounds easy." The girl with pigtails said.

"Where's Game stop?" Lloyd asked.

"I'll get to that in a bit." Raine told him.

"Okay, anymore?" Raine asked.

No one answered.

"Okay, Game stop is here…" Raine said pointing at a map.

Soon Raine got done telling everyone where his or her jobs were located.

"Any questions about your job's locations?" Raine asked.

"Uh, yeah, they seem a bit far, do we have to walk, I mean, it would be a pain taking turns with Noishe." The red hed said.

"Idiot, Noishe isn't with us." Genis reminded him.

"Shut up, you little brat." Zelos comebacked.

"Well, I'll go research on transportation some other time, until then, you'll have to walk." Raine told them.

"Okay, now everyone, we'll all going to sign up for the jobs, so come on." Raine said.

Ugh they got the applications and filled them out and sent them in and are already starting tomorrow, what a rushed day, but I'm the author, so I can speed it up as fast as I want!

Raine plopped herself on the bed, tired from all the walking she had been doing all day. Regal plopped himself right next to her and sighed. He glanced over at her, almost fallen asleep already.

"It's night yet, so try to stay up a bit." Regal reminded.

Genis and Presea were on the couch, watching some anime. They had recently found interest in Inuyasha, which came on at their bedtime, but they still got to watch it.

Raine sighed and sat up, " But I'm so…tired." Raine muttered, falling right back onto the bed. Regal held her hand and tried to get her up, but she wanted to stay on the bed, so she tugged back, giggling a little bit. Regal jerked his arm and she shot right up from the bed.

"Okay, you win." Raine said, starting to sit up.

"Hmm, how about we order some pizza?" Regal asked, grinning at Raine.

Raine flashed a smile back, " Sounds good."

Regal, being a businessman, decided to make the call. He looked at this thing called a yellow book right next to the phone. He flipped a few pages 'till he got to pizza. He took a random pizza place, which happened to be Papa John's™.

"I'd like to order three large cheeses and three large pepperonis." Regal said.

"Okay, fatso." The voice from the phone replied.

Regal just shook his head.

"I'm gonna' go get the others to come in the room with us for the pizza." Regal announced.

"Okay." Genis and Presea said staring blankly into the screen.

Regal closed the door and knocked on Lloyd's, except this time he didn't wait for an answer, he just opened it.

"Everyone, come to the other room, we're ordering pizza." Regal said right before he slammed the door shut and went back to his room.

"What's pizza?" Colette asked.

"Ugh, sounds like a book, but we have to go or the professor will get us…" Lloyd sighed.

The five then walked over to Raine's room.

"So, what's a pizza?" Lloyd asked as soon as he got in the door.

" Food." The blue haired man replied.

"WAHOOO!" Lloyd cried, "Even better!"

The pizza man suddenly arrived, wow, that's quicker then what us normal people get! Not fair!

Regal paid the man his money while Lloyd eagerly jumped for the pizza. Lloyd then ran back to the couch and opened it.

"Oops, sorry for calling you fatso dude, didn't know you were supporting a family of …eight.

"…Yeah." Regal replied, shutting the door.

"THIS STUFF RULES!" Lloyd hollered with pizza in his mouth, on his face, his clothes, everywhere.

Regal sat down and took a bite, "I just got to try making this sometime."

Raine pushed Lloyd, who was next to Regal and sat down there.

"Hey professor! Why do you wanna' sit there so bad?" Lloyd whined on the floor.

Zelos smirked, "Someone's got a crush on Re-" a piercing slap interrupted Zelos.

"Ouch! Hey!" the pervert cried.

Sheena started to giggle at Zelos and Raine, Colette was oblivious, Genis and Presea were still watching TV, Lloyd was whining, and Kratos was glaring at Regal who was just sitting there being watched by Raine whom slapped Zelos which was rubbing his head. BIG run-on sentence.

As soon as they finished the five left.

"See ya later, Raine." Kratos said, winking at her.

Raine just scooted closer to Regal.

Inuyasha was already on, so Regal headed for bed. Raine trailed after him. He plopped on the bed. She plopped on the bed. He turned towards her and just stared, so did she.

"What are you doing?" Regal asked.

"I don't know, I'm so tired…" Raine began.

"Then go to bed." Regal insisted.

She snuggled next to Regal and grabbed his arm after he just picked up Resident Evil: Code Veronica.

"Oh come on, can't we have some fun?" Raine begged.

Regal looked at her in disbelief, "Sex! In front of the kids too!"

Luckily Presea and Genis were paying all their attention to Inuyasha as he shouted.

Raine grumbled and turned around, "Your not ready yet, huh…"

"No, I've only recently found out you had a crush on me, I don't wanna' rush things." The man replied.

Raine just made whiny sounds, then had a brilliant idea, well, at least she thought. '_I'll pretend to fall in love with Kratos, that'll make him really jealous.' _She thought silently.

The NEXT morning…

Regal got up, noticing Raine not there.

"Where's Raine?"

"I think she's in Lloyd's room…" the pink haired girl replied.

"Hmm, do you know why?" the blue haired man asked.

"No, but she had an evil look on her face…" Presea said.

"I hope she's not mad at me…" the man sighed.

"For what? Were you trying to have IT with her last night!" the small boy hollered accusingly.

Regal walked over to Genis and flicked him on the nose.

"OWOWOW!" the boy cried in pain.

"…" Presea and Regal just stared, wondering how a flick could make him cry like that.

Raine suddenly opened the door, IN KRATOS'S ARM!

Regal looked in disbelief, "Raine!"

Genis and Presea put on weird faces as well, "Wha!"

"Ahhh! My sister's a hoe!" the small boy sobbed.

"Kratos, let's just go sit down." Raine said, holding Kratos's hand.

Kratos smirked evilly at Regal, who was still looking at the door where Raine once stood a moment ago, stunned.

Kratos plopped on the couch and allowed Raine to sit next to him. Raine sat down next to him, and jumped on him! She started making out with Kratos, right there, on the couch.

Regal turned and his eyes almost popped out, his heart fell the same way it did when he had to kill Alicia. He did not want to make it worse in anyway so he left to get advice from his good ol' pal, and the party's love bug, Zelos, xx!

Regal came bursting through the door, "Where's Zelos?"

"Awww, I feel wanted!" Zelos smirked.

" I need to tell you something." Regal said, walking into the hall. Zelos just shrugged and followed.

"What's wrong pops?" the pervert asked.

"I'm only thirty three… and I have a love problem." The man replied frowning.

"Hmm, what is it?" Zelos asked like a know-it-all or smartass.

"Well, first she started snuggling, and kissing me and crap, since a week…a week? I thought we were only staying for three days." Regal started.

"Ohwell, they must've thought three weeks or somethin' too bad for them." The red head replied, still smirking.

"Well, anyways, now she's making out with Kratos." Regal blurted.

"…I GOTTA' SEE THIS!" the idiot screamed running into Raine's room.

"Holy Shit!" the pervert screamed, attracting al the other's attention.

"Whoa! Dad! I thought you were still into Anna…" Lloyd said frowning.

Everyone was bursting into laughter at the site of it, except for Genis and Presea, who had expressed their feelings like Regal.

Raine didn't care that much, but Kratos was completely scarlet! Regal grabbed Zelos by the arm and dragged him out.

"What should I do?" He asked, completely desperate.

The chosen was still trying to stop laughing and after he did he answered, "Have you made her sad or anything lately?" Zelos asked.

"Well, I don't think..." the man replied, sounding light he just lost his sou'…soul.

"What happened last night?" Zelos asked.

"Well, she called me sexy, she wanted to do IT, but I told her it was too early and the kids were there too." Regal said frowning.

"Hmm, I think she's playing the jealousy game! You should just ignore it until she gives up." Zelos replied.

"Okay, thanks…bud, I'll have to thank you for this if it works." Regal said, smiling slightly.

"No prob' pops, I'm a natural love bug." The idiot chosen said, giggling. Then they walked back to their rooms.

Regal totally ignored Raine and Kratos and sat down next to Genis and Presea, exactly how long is this couch?

"Kratos you're so sexy." Raine said, showing a little bitsy witsy…bit of disgust, and looking at Regal. She was horrible at it.

Regal watched the screen, "Whatcha' watching?"

"Inuyasha." Genis replied blankly.

"Hmm, well, I'm gonna' take a walk, okay you two?" Regal informed.

"Mind if we come with you?" Genis asked.

"I thought you loved…" Regal stopped when he noticed Genis pointing at Raine and Kratos.

"Ah, I see." The martial artist, kicker dude said smirking.

The three walked out the door, left the building, so on.

"Argh, this air seems polluted." Regal whined, whiffing the air.

"Yeah, your right, our air is a lot cleaner than this…" Genis agreed.

"Let's just walk long enough to take till Raine's bedtime or something." Presea suggested.

"That's a g-great idea P-presea." Genis said, not stuttering as much as usual.

They started to walk around the block; they didn't trust the big black path. Big black path, big black path, big black path…STREET!…

"I wonder what's going on with Raine…" Genis said, very concerned.

"Zelos told me it's probably the jealousy act." Regal said.

"Yeah! That seems right! What did you do to her?" Genis asked.

"Well, she wanted to have…it, with me last night, but I turned her down because one, it's two early for that…and two, you two were right in front of us." Regal explained.

"Wow, I never knew my sister was so…so dirty." Genis said sounding disappointed.

They talked and talked until they made it back to the hotel.

Raine was in her bed, but without Kratos. Regal hated the thought he had to sleep with her, but he had to ignore her. So Regal walked over to his bed and plopped where he usually slept. Raine opened her eyes and looked at him, ' _It's not working?'_.

"You two should get some sleep." Regal reminded.

"Okay…" they both said, sighing.

Regal layed back and took out his favorite book, Code Veronica and began reading.

"Two chapters left…"Regal muttered to himself.

The next MORNING….

Regal woke up and looked at his alarm clock.

"It's… five am. Sheena and me go to work…at twelve pm. So who's leaving soon?…Genis has to go in an hour, Colette and…her have to go at the library at eight, Zelos is leaving at the same time as me and Sheena, and Lloyd and…him are leaving at nine." Regal said.

Regal walked over to Genis and shook him back and forth until he woke up.

"What is it?" he grumbled.

"Our jobs start today." Regal reminded.

"Oh crap! I have to go in an hour!" Genis said scurrying to get ready.

"Well, I have to go find a more decent shirt, the pants are fine :D….but wake Presea up before you leave and…give her this list." Regal told the boy, giving him a list out of nowhere listing when they all have to leave to work.

"Okay." Genis accepted.

Regal then scurried off to…erm…Target I guess…to get a new shirt, he got there so quick that I didn't even start a new sentence and started looking immediately.

And he was back… with a black t shirt that was still tight, but covered his sexeh…erm, anyways, I only cut out these parts because I don't think I could make them funny and I think the chapter is long enough for a humor fic!

When he came back it was...nine.

"Well, now those two are gone, and I leave in three hours." Regal said to himself.

Regal came through the room, Zelos and Sheena were there too.

Regal sat down next to Sheena and Presea. You could only guess where Zelos was sitting.

Regal looked at his Code Veronica book and wondered where he could find more merchandise of it, he really loved the book, he only wished the characters were real, he's be up to Alexia first for an auto graph. He daydreamed for two hours and wadda' ya' know, it was already time to leave to work.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys, we have uniforms…" Regal reminded everyone, but Presea and Genis, who recently just got back.

"What do I have to where?" Zelos asked with a frown, he never liked uniforms.

"Just white pants and a red shirt…" Regal replied.

"Hmm, I'll by some while I'm there I guess…" Zelos said.

Regal then handed Sheena her uniform, she didn't really care what it looked like though.

Then they all skipped and pranced, no, they walked, to work and did nothing interesting.

Library Progress…

Colette had trouble stocking shelves, because she tripped and fell into walls and stuff. Raine was doing fine, after all, she belonged there.

Game stop progress…

Um, they had a lot of costumers tell them they looked like someone out of a videogame. Obviously Tales of Symphonia hasn't come out yet.

Paperboy progress…

Genis had hit a few things with the wads of newspapers, like cats, people, windows…lots of windows. But he's done already.

Home keeper's progress…

Presea did a bit of tidying up and stuff, nothing big, so she spent much of her time watching TV.

Target's progress…

Zelos got his uniform before he was ready for work, and he hated the uniform because it didn't look sexy on him.

Olive Garden's progress…

Well, Sheena got a few slaps on the butt, but she always got revenge, mwahaha, hardcore revenge…revenge…is good…and Regal has already been hired to head chef! oO

I'm gonna' stop here because eleven pages on WordPad is enough for one chapter of a humor fic. xX

Man, this humor is turning into a parody. xX

Oh, and thanks for the 148 hits and only four reviews…please review it. :D

Well, thanks again RufusTheMaster, Bane the Mad Demon Slayer, and Rebeliion764.

Oh, and I can't forget Aphotic Aria, whom helped me a bit. Thanks everyone.


	5. Cars, pizza, blah blah blah

Hello readers, this chapter I wanted to put up a thing to reply to the reviewers. And here it is…

To Fenrir Hellfyre: Thanks Fenrir, for being a dedicated reader person…

To RavenGhost: Hee, this is the update:3

To Luigi III: It feels really great to hear that, it's encouraging me to make it more…parodyish. Oh, and TOS comes out in this about a chapter or two away, when Regal goes to Game stop to find the Code Veronica game and a Game cube, and he sees that and…hey…you tricked me into spoiling the surprise… xx…some of it.

A note to everyone: It will take me a bit longer to write these chapters because it's been very, very humid lately and my computer is in the warmest place in the house. Sorry for the…little inconvenience…

**Chapter Five: Pizza, cars, blah blah blah**

Raine sighed, pacing back in forth, wondering if she should just quit the act with Kratos. She hated being with him, he was turning into a Zelos! He slapped her butt once or twice, but she had to act like she liked it, especially in front of Regal. Kratos even started to talk like Zelos, giving her nicknames, acting like an ass, so on. She wasn't sure if she could keep it up much longer. She REALLY wanted Regal again, and he wasn't coming on.

Raine then remembered, it's over a week and she only paid for three nights at the hotel.

"Hm, looks like we'll have to buy a house." Raine suggested to her self.

"But I might have to ask Regal, he's used to working with them as a businessman." She muttered to herself, shaking her head.

She walked over to Regal, frowning as he read the biography of Michael Jackson, "He sounds…scary, evil, annoying, stupid, gay…" Regal stopped as he looked up to find Raine biting her lower lip and holding her hands together. Regal just turned away from her, put his book down and closed his eyes as he layed down, hands behind his head.

"Regal, I need you." Raine said, meaning it in both ways.

Regal batted an eye at her, "Me? Are you sure you do not mean Kratos?"

"Yes…you." Raine said starting to hug him.

Regal sighed and opened his arms, "Why did you do that with Kratos?"

Raine fell into his arms, "I wanted to make you love me more."

"Where's the logic in that?" Regal said with a few chuckles.

Raine smiled, "I don't know, but I need you."

Regal patted her on the back and released her a bit so that he could look at her face to face, "But promise me, don't do anything like that again."

"Sure." Raine agreed, soundly kissing him on the neck.

Regal looked over to her, "Ummmm…" and pointed to the kids, watching out of boredom.

"Gooooo Raine!" Genis cheered, receiving a smack on his head.

Kratos came waltzing through the door with a bouquet of flowers in his hand, "Hunny doodly doodles, ready for some…REGAL!"

"Yes, I am ready for some Regal!" Raine cheered, tackling him onto the bed and smothering him in kisses and…stuff.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kratos screamed and ran out crying.

Regal snarled at Kratos and went back to making out. Raine still remembered that she had to ask him about the computer, but she knew it could…would wait.

Meanwhile at Lloyd's room…

Kratos bursted through the door and stomped in.

"Dad, why are you stomping like an obnoxious little five year old?" Lloyd asked, cocking an eyebrow, as if it took a lot of thinking to say it.

"RAINE DUMPED ME!" He cried, kicking his feet on the bed.

"Aww, he's having an emotional break down." Zelos chimed. And he didn't even get a…

Sheena slapped him upside the back of the head.

Lloyd just forgot what was happening and started thinking about pizza. 'I…need…MORE!' he thought to himself. His eyes twitched, along with his arm, he was sweating, and he was ready to burst into the other room and demand Regal to call for some more, and he did just that.

Lloyd sat there at the doorway, door open of course, and looked in amazement.

"Professor…Regal…wow." He told them, standing stiff.

"Lloyd, um, what do you want?" Raine asked, pulled away from Regal.

"…I want pizza:D" he demanded, totally forgetting what he had just seen.

"Right…" Regal said, getting up and walking to the phone.

As he dialed up Papa John's, he noticed Lloyd there, next to him, pulling on his shirt, "What is it Lloyd?"

"Actually, can we go to eat pizza at this place called PIZZA HUT:D" Lloyd asked, jumping up and down.

Regal sighed and looked to Raine, who just shrugged in approval. Don't ask me what an approving shrug looks like.

"Fine, get the others…" the tall man told the boy, already zooming to the other room.

"PIZZA! COME! OTHER ROOM!" Lloyd shouted and ran back to the other room.

"What the hell was that all about?" the ninja asked, a bit frightened.

"Dunno, but he said pizza, let's go." The pervert announced, jumping and running to the other room.

"Oo! Oo! Pizza!" Colette screamed, running out the door frantically.

"Kratos are you coming?" the ninja asked, facing the heartbroken angel.

"No, I'm gonna' sit here and mope all day."

"Okay, whatever." She said, walking through the door.

They all cheered as Regal and Raine led them downstairs.

"Regal, while I was at the library I picked out a book on modern times, and I read about these strange transportation vehicles called 'cars'!" Raine screamed, trying to get Regal's attention.

"I can't hear you!" He yelled back.

"SHUT UP!" Raine hollered, getting everyone's attention. They all looked at her in fright.

"As I was saying, Regal, they use transportation vehicles in these times, called cars." The half elvin woman explained.

"Ack! I forgot all about the rehairds!" Regal brought up, smacking his forehead.

"The people around here don't use them, so it would only attract attention." Raine said, crossing her arms.

"We're you intending to get a car before we left to Pizza hut?" the blue haired man asked.

"Yes." Raine replied rather very simply.

"I'll whine the whole time at the car place, until we get pizza." Lloyd threatened.

"No you won't." Raine stated with an evil glare.

"Yeah, your right." Lloyd said yelping.

They all got to some car place and started looking around.

"Wow! Look at that funky car!" Colette yelled pointing at some beetle.

"Wow! That could only fit about four of us." Lloyd said, looking at the strange car and smiling.

"Look for something bigger" Raine said, taking looks at random cars.

Regal started frowning at every car he saw, "I'm not sure I could fit into any of these"

"Don't worry pops, your just getting' old." Zelos said, grinning.

"His body aint' old yet!" Raine announced with a big grin.

Everyone just stared at the two, Raine thinking about his body…ahem, and Regal…blinking.

"…You're, you-re just jealous of my wisdom! O.o" Regal said looking Zelos in the eyes.

Zelos turned around towards some limo, " That could fit all of us."

"Hmm, I was looking for something that can go in dirt too." Raine said.

Raine turned around and saw Lloyd and Colette giggling at a bright yellow Scion xB. She shook her head and went back to searching.

Lloyd began to crave his pizza again, "Raaaaaine, I want pizza!"

Raine ignored him and kept looking.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaine!" Lloyd whined.

Raine was getting ticked, "Shut up Lloyd."

"But I'm huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuungry!" he whined back.

"That it," Raine turned around and picked a random car to get out and shut Lloyd up, " Let's just go with this Mazda Tribute."

Regal started to examine it when a man in suit walked over to them, "Sorry, it's been a busy day, but how can I help you?"

"Um, could you give us a little more information on that car?" Regal asked.

The man started to sweat, he didn't know anything about cars really, he just sold them, "Um…um…the seats are adjustable and…and it has a radio…"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! PIZZA!WAAAAAAAA!" Lloyd cried in Colette's arm. Everyone started giving him weird looks, even the toddlers.

"Fine, whatever, we'll take it." Regal agreed, rubbing his temples.

"Wee! Wee! Wee!" Lloyd screamed.

The man shrugged, " Forty thousand, five hundred and eleven. I guess." I wrote it out because people don't talk in number codes, th4t w0u1d b3 cr33py.

"I wonder how you've still got your job." Regal said handing over the money.

Regal sat there, waiting for them to bring it out; it was taking quite a bit.

"Yo, Regal, drive it through the window yourself." The pervert said with a smirk.

"Remember, even though we don't know what they are, there are always consequences." He reminded the young adult.

"Erm, your no fun." The red head replied.

"PI-PI-PI-PIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!11!1!one!" Lloyd begged

Raine started hitting her head on the wall while Regal rubbed his forehead more.

Finally the car was outside, and so were they.

"Well, blah blah blah, blah blah blah, and here's your keys and stuff." The man said clearly, and gave the stuff to Regal.

"…Right…" Regal said.

"Let's put the seating arrangement together, leave, and shut Lloyd up." The blue haired man announced.

"I'll have the passenger seat." Raine claimed.

"I want to be next to my hunnies!" Zelos cried.

"I want to be next to Colette and Presea." Sheena called.

"I'll be next to Genis and Zelos then." Lloyd agreed.

Regal got up to the driver's seat, with Raine next to him. He sat in a moment of silence, looking at the steering wheel.

"What's wrong?" Raine asked.

"Um, unless it's similar to a rheaird, I can't work it…" Regal said.

"How'd you even get it without a liscense!" Raine brought up.

"…" Regal replied, again if it is a reply.

"…We can get a tow truck." Colette stated out of nowhere.

"No, I have an idea…I'll take driving school really fast while some wait here, I want four here, so which three want to learn how to drive a car?" Regal suggest/ asked thing ish…

"I do!" Lloyd said.

"No Lloyd, I don't trust you." Raine said.

"Awwww…"

"I want to." Sheena said.

"I-" Zelos was cut off.

"So shall I." Raine said.

"Me—" Zelos was cut off again, they really didn't want him to.

"I will." Presea added.

"Presea, remember, people won't believe you're twenty eight." The blue haired man reminded.

"Crap, that leaves Zelos, as the only eligible adult left…" the white mage grumbled.

"Wahoo!" Zelos cheered.

Sheena sighed, "Well, let's get going."

And they all zoomed off, eventually making it to school.

"Erp, wrong school." Sheena said, standing in front of an elementary.

And they zoomed off and eventually making it to DRIVING school.

"Um, I need four quick lessons on how to drive a car." Regal demanded.

"Well sir, it depends if-a ya' hava' ID and a, how long?" the man said calmly.

"Where do you get an ID? And really quick." Regal replied.

"Herm, vera' well ten', I willa give ya' some, though I don't seem whya' ya' don't have 'em already, yar old enough." The man said.

"How long will it take?" Regal asked impatiently.

"Really quick." The man replied, smiling.

After a little wait they all got their IDs.

"Wella' it's time to start yar' classess." The man stated.

Yes, they quickly, and magically learned how to drive a car and thanked him. And soon they were back to the car. They sat there seeing only Presea by the car.

"Where's the others?" Sheena asked frantically looking around.

"Lloyd decided to walk to pizza hut and Colette and Genis are trying to stop him." Presea replied.

"We'll pick him up on the way." Regal said, and they all hopped into the car.

Regal was a pretty darn amazing driver for one who only studied at driving school for about an hour…oO

Regal turned his head a bit and saw Lloyd being dragged down by the two on the sidewalk and stopped right by them.

Zelos muffled his mouth with a fist, making a bunch of weird sounds—like a song of some sort.

_Bad boys, bad boys, whatcha' gonna' do, whatcha' gonna' do when they come for you… _etc, etc, etc.

"Uh…sure." Regal replied.

"Get in you three." Regal said, putting the window down.

"PIZZA! PIZZA! PIZZA!" Lloyd screamed plowing into the car with Lloyd and Genis still on his. As soon as Lloyd sat down he got two slaps on the head.

"Pizza!" he demanded, ignoring the pain.

Regal started the car up again and headed towards pizza hut.

"You know, it would be so cool riding in this in Sylvarant and Tethealla!" Colette said.

"And a lot easier than trying to get Noishe going, since he only gave you rides if you gave him a sandwich." Genis added.

"Yeah." Colette replied. Right after the small conversation they all hopped out of the car and walked into pizza hut.

"PIZZAAAAAAAAAA!" Lloyd cheered, pounding his chest and running in with his fists in the air. People watched him and looked at Raine and Regal, assuming they were the parents, because they're older, not because they look like him because they share no resemblance what so ever with Lloyd! Regal and Raine sighed and slunk their shoulders, and walked in after him, the party close behind them. Within' moments they have went in and were seated in a large booth.

"So Lloyd, do you still train with your swords?" Colette asked happily.

"Yes…pizza…I sure do…pizza…everyday…pizza." He replied, twitching everytime he said pizza.

Regal sighed and sat back with his hands behind his head, "This should be faster than the delivery."

Raine sat back with him and rest her head on his chest, "Lloyd's got me beat."

"That didn't sound very Rainey." Zelos pointed out.

"Rainy?" Raine asked, looking around, "Water! Where!"

"…Uh, I mean, water…where? I want a…drink?" Raine babbled out.

Regal chuckled and shook his head.

It had been about an hour and they still sat there, waiting. Lloyd was screaming his head off for pizza, Colette and Sheena played patty cake and crap like that, Presea sat there boredly with Zelos, Raine had been making challenging quizzes for Genis, and Regal was holding his head up with one hand and drumming the table boredly with his other.

"I'm tired of waiting Raaaaaaaaaaaaaine." Zelos whined, dozing off.

A woman holding a few plates and things came by the table and started laying things down, you know, dishes and stuff.

"PIZZA! PIZZA! PIZZA!" Lloyd cheered

"Here are your breadsticks, the pizza will be done in a WHILE…" the waitress explained smiling, and slipped away.

"Pizza!…pizza…pizza?" Lloyd looked at them confused.

Zelos quickly grabbed one and stuffed it into his mouth, "Pretty good."

Then Presea tried one, "Mmhmm."

Then Lloyd, Colette, Sheena, and Genis had one.

"Yeah, it's okay, but it's missing something." Colette said, grabbing the sauce. She dipped the breadstick into the sauce and ripped the sauced part off.

"Mmm! It's almost as good as pi-" before she could finish Lloyd shoved his breadstick into the sauce and startled her.

"Mmmm…"

Regal and Raine went to grab one but there was only one left.

"Oh, you can have it." The blue haired man kindly offered.

"Or we could share it."

"No, it's okay."

"Please?"

"…Okay?"

He was waiting for her to break it in half but instead she just put on end in her mouth and bent over to let him get the other.

"…What the?" Zelos questioned himself aloud, obviously horrified.

Raine noticed all of them watching because of Zelos! So she sat back down and started nibbling at it, "What!"

She sadly sighed and looked at Regal who was just staring at her with that 'wow' message.

They sat a whole hour in silence, until the pizza came.

As soon as the waitress ran away from the eager Lloyd, he grabbed five pieces and piled them on his plate. They had ordered five pies, cut into eight's(pigs..xD). And they ate it all, loved it, especially Loyd and got back to the hotel.

"Well, I'm gonna' go to bed." Regal announced, looking at the clock. It was eleven thirty.

"Wait, Regal…"Raine started.

"What?"

"Um…never mind, I'll tell you tomorrow."

Raine got in bed and snuggled up next to him. When he was almost asleep, suddenly…Raine started kissing him! 

"Bah! Raine?" Regal shouted, crankily…teehee.

"Just giving you a kiss goodnight." She replied, smiling.

"Uh, okay." He said, turning on his back and falling back asleep.

It was during the middle of the night, when suddenly, they heard something hit the wall above them. Regal quickly opened his eyes and saw a…knife? He looked to where I came from and saw Kratos holding his middle finger up at him. Regal just stuck his tongue out like a little kid. Then Kratos put his thumbs on his ears and waved his fingers, wrinkled his nose, closed his eyes, and frowned, "Nanananana!".

Raine rubbed her eyes and looked at the door, "Kratos! What are you doing here?" she asked, startled, of course.

"Nothing…" he replied, running out the door. Raine then looked at Regal who shook his head and went back to sleep.

The next mornING direct(oO)…

Raine woke up and saw…a disaster! There was Lloyd, rolling around with pizza all over him, Zelos and Genis laughing, Colette and Sheena shaking their heads, Regal just staring…with flat eyes.

"Lloyd Irving!" she yelled, getting out of bed and rolling her sleeves up.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Lloyd screamed like a defenseless preppy schoolgirl, and ran out the door with his hands on his cheeks. Bah, stupid preps…not that I aint' popular or anything (I could care less)…a lot of people in my grade know me…but, I'm not one of those annoying, sissy, pansy…back to the story. xx

Raine ignored Lloyd and dragged Regal over to the bed. Wow, she's really strong…

"Raine! It's still too soon!" Regal cried.

Raine laughed," Aw, well, anyways, I need to talk to you about something important."

"Uh, okay." Regal said.

"Okay, we all need to move out to somewhere permanent, and cope with this lifestyle, we may never be able to return." Raine explained.

"Oh no! We're stuck here?" Colette cried.

"…You all can go back to your room." Raine told them.

"Heehee, looks like Raine's ready for some good time with Regal tonight!" the pervert said, giggling along with Genis. Sheena grabbed their ears and pulled them out.

"Boys…" the ninja sighed. Colette walked out after them, worrying about never going back to Sylvarant. This place was too strange for her. Presea sighed and followed them swell.

"Well, as I ways saying…we'll have to act like we're related.

"Hmm, that'll be hard for anyone to believe we're all related. Then again, we do not want to attempt splitting up." Regal said.

"Well, let's put this family together, I'll be the mother, since I've always watched over the party, and since it would look VERY disturbing to call my son sexy and hot, you will be the dad." Raine explained. Regal just smiled and blushed a bit.

"Colette, Lloyd, Genis, and Presea will be our kids…ugh, and…hmm, Zelos can be my brother and Sheena can be your sister, and Kratos…" Raine trailed off.

"…Is heart broken!" she heard from the other room. Raine shook her head.

Kratos walked to the door, "I'm leaving! I can live out here on my own!" Kratos hollered.

"Bye dada!" the heard Lloyd scream from the other room.

"…Anyways… let's tell the others." She said, as they left to Lloyd's room.

4t L10yd'5 r00m 0r r00m 114…told ya' it's weird!…

Everyone, I have an announcement to make." Raine announced.

"You and Regal are getting married?" Zelos guessed, Genis and him giggling.

"Well, that's part of it." Raine replied.

"Go Raine!" Sheena cheered.

" And your gonna' be Regal's sister." Raine stated, pointing at Sheena.

"What the?" Sheena questioned in confusion.

Raine hopped on a desk and pointed to Zelos, "And your gonna' be my…brother."

"…Heh, wow." The pervert replied, smirking.

"And everyone else except Kratos are mine and Regal's children!" the mage ended.

"Daddy!" Colette giggled, hugging Regal.

"…" was Regal's 'I don't know if it's even a reply' reply.

"Momma!" Lloyd cried, running towards Raine, but had been stopped by a boot, stamped onto his face.

Raine gasped, looking at the clock, it was almost eight am, "COLETTE! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

"Oopsies…" Colette muttered. Being pulled out of the room by Raine.

"I already did myyy work." Genis bragged.

"Shbooboop, I'll be leaving in an hour." Lloyd announced.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Well, that's it for the fifth chapter. And later on in the series, this will be a humor/parody. It's just getting weirder and weirder. And I'm planning on making a sequeal after this, but if you really want to know, you'll have to wait…or email me. ; Please, R&R! And thanks for the 234 hits…but I've noticed the hits have dropped by chapter, is it that it's too long or boring? ;;


	6. Getting noticed

Hey everyone, thanks _so much_ for all the reviews! Time to answer reviewers and stuff…

Fenrir Hellfyre: Teehee, the pizza addiction was fun, he might have it for the rest of his life…or find out something better…what could that be? Oh, now I've got an idea, thankies!

Luray123: Thanky-thanks! Me be keepin' it up.

RavenGhost: Thanks…and yeah, your right. Makes me feel better now, thanks. And…-Resists the urge to blurt out spoily respond- Ughahahaha… ..

Chaos0619: Thankies! Er, but I never laugh out loud…I giggle inside. ..'

Memumbo: Er, don't worry he'll find someone!

Lightning-Dono: xD Good quote! And gay people scare me too…or histarical… And since some people want Kratos to be pursude by girls, SO BE IT! oo Ah, the power of…fans.

Thanks for the fave! And I agree, Raine even scares me…even if I am the author. Oo And I will continue and make a few chapters and…no more spoiling, er!

Reminder: I'm trying my best to write in the heat in the hottest room in the house and stuff. So be patient…thanks…and sorry.

Chapter Six : Getting Noticed 

"What a day…" Raine sighed, plopping on the couch. Regal had not come back yet, even though everyone else had.

"Where's Regal? IS HE FING CHEATING ON ME!" Raine screamed, paranoid freak!

"I highly doubt it, maybe he's…" Genis started.

"Getting pizza!" Lloyd finished.

"…What are you doing here?" Genis asked.

"Just hanging out with my best friend, his girlfriend, and his paranoid sis 'til the pizza comes." Lloyd replied happily.

"SHHHHH!" Genis shushed.

Meanwhile…with Regal, who is not a cheater!…

He stepped infront of a building called 'Acme". It had flowers on sale for ten bucks each…what a sale, and something called a 'Starbucks' in it. He then walked in out of curiosty. It had been what he was looking for! A grocery store! He walked by the starbucks, and found out it was a coffee shop. He was tempted to try it out and get some or something, but remembered how hyper Raine could get and what happened when she got hyper…NOOOO! Anyways, I bet your waiting for dialouge or something. Well, ya' know Regal doesn't talk much, so shush!

"Hmm…wow! The meat is prepared…amazingly…clean? Oh well, better take some." Regal thought to himself and aloud, but not shouting, and blahdyblahblah. Regal took some chicken, steak, and crap with different sauces to go with them, and head towards an aisle called 'Snacks'. He picked up some random things, which were Slimjims™, Gushers™, Combos™, Oreos™, Ritz™, Nerds™, Skittles™, M&Ms™, Pringles™, Starbursts™, and crap. Then he continued his silent shopping, when suddenly, he bumped into someone.

"Uh, how rude!" the man cried, as he turned around and squeaked before Regal could react.

"Oh, my, god! It'sth you sthcrumptiosth!" he squealed.

"FUCK!" Regal swore, getting a few's attention.

Three girls came walking by and saw him, "Oh my god, betty, look at his butt!" one yelled.

"Gah! Stay away from my butt!" Regal yelled, dashing down the aisle at like, 70, seventy, or s3v3nty miles per hour.

"Oh my god! Betty, his butt's, hot!" she yelled once more.

Regal put on a sad expression… …no, ...yeah, and sighed.

A few young women looked at him, videogame characters are just hot like that…, " He's so dreamy…" one said, her face completely scarlet, noticing Regal look, she didn't care, but did want him to hit on her or something. I'm a mind reader. Regal just stared at her with nor the  or  face, but a  kind of expression.

Anyways, the girl looked at him with a smile. He changed his to a smile, but not looking like , more sexier, not in a way that he ment it, he's just…ahem. She fell back fainting, one of her friends caught her and helped her back up. She was conscious again, boo! Regal then did a sexy questioning face which I cannot explain details of. She got pushed by one of her friends, which told her to go get him. As soon as Regal heard, he backed away.

"Um, hello, I think it's sexy when a man shops, teehee." The girl said.

"Uh, right…" he said, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"W-what's y-your na-ame?" she studdered.

Regal put on an 'I'm not in love with you, I have a fiancee and I don't want to hurt your feelings' expression who hell knows what it looks like, sorry that I'm so specific, you'll get on with it, AND SAID "It's Regal…Bryan." He stated.

"Great name, mine's Jennifer." She replied.

"Um, nice meeting you Jennifer." Regal said walking off. Jennifer could've sworn he was flirting, but he wasn't…boohoo, I'm so sentimental…PSHHHT…oo.

A friend came up to her and comfort her, "It's okay, maybe he wasn't flirting, maybe his smiles are just sexy and he's kind…" she said, trying to make her feel better.

"_Sniff_…but-but-but I liked him." She sobbed.

Back to Regal…

He would've been happy but the queer, Becky and her friends, and Jennifer made him in one of those speciffic 'I hate being sexy' moods. So he just gathered some more stuff, like pizza begals, Hot Pockets™, deep dish pizza, Tortilla Pizza Rolls™, Icecream, and other crap. Regal turned and saw a familiar blonde haired woman, from a game he once played and I had not mentioned, and walked over to her.

"Hello ma'am, are you Alexia Ashford?" Regal asked, how stupid of him! She's a made up character.

'Damn fan boys' She thought, "Yes, I am."…whoa.

"Crap! Why are you at Acme?" he asked.

"I'm getting some hot pockets for Alfred…"She answered.

"Didn't he die?" Regal asked.

"No, I cured him in time." She answered boredly.

"…Can I have your autograph?" Regal asked

"What?" she asked.

"AUTOGRAPH!" he yelled, a smile on his face.

"I don't give out auto…"

Lloyd popped out of nowhere. "Insurance!"

Alexia twitched.

"GO AWAY!"

Suddenly, from the shadows, Albert Wesker jumped out, pointing a quivering finger at Alexia.

"Bitch, you still owe me a fucking virus!"

"Oh dammit… well, it was nice meeting you, Regal, now I have to—GO AWAY, WESKER!"

Wesker begun to chase after Alexia, wildly shooting his gun—in exchange, she toasted him with a few fireballs from her… fingers…

"YOU'LL PAY, ASHFORD! FOR SCREWING UP MY MISSION!"

Backs to Raine…

"GRRR! WHERE'S THAT LITTLE…BIG CHEATER!" she hollered.

"Shut up Raine." Lloyd said, shushing her and trying to hear the news.

The headline was 'Hot Dude Distracts Female Race', "Today we've been informed that all women, all one thousand five hundred fifty seven, who saw this man fainted out of…pleasure?" the male reporter said.

"Huh?" Raine said, looking over to the screen.

"Now, we're gonna get Jokumakufu to review this guy." The reporter added.

"Hello John, and my name is Kenny, anyways, here we have the hotty and a swarm of girls with trails of fainted ones behind him." Kenny said a bit aggitated.

"DAMN REGAL!" Raine shouted.

Regal ran out some girls and threw himself in a bush, as they all ran by.

Kenny walked over to the bush and stuffed the microphone in Regal's face, "Hello sir, what is your name."

"Why!" Regal whispered, a bit frightened also.

"Well, your on the news!" Kenny yelled.

"Shut up and I'll tell you."

"Okay!" Kenny replied in his same tone. Regal gave him an evil look and started to walk away.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, but could you tell us?" Kenny pleaded in a low voice.

"It's Regal…" he said.

"Regal what?" Kenny asked, withbig nerdy eyes.

"Bryant…" he added.

"So, why's your hair blue?" Kenny asked.

"…'Cause it is…" Regal simply replied.

"Why do you look so good and love women's attention?" Kenny asked.

Regal began to get pissed, "I did not want their attention! I am only with one woman whom I love and treasure."

Raine's eyes began to water and she fell to her knees, "I can't believe I...I…"

"…Wrongly accused him of being a cheater." Genis finished.

"Yes…I love you too Regal!" Raine shouted, running out the door.

Back to Regal…

Regal stood there, crossed arms, and his foot tapping.

"So, what's her name?" Kenny asked.

"When will he shut up?" Regal asked himself.

Suddenly Raine was in the backround, running behind Regal ready to glomp him.

"Har, har, lucky lucky." Kenny said, looking at Raine.

Raine jumped on Regal's back and kissed him on the cheek, crying "I love you too Regal!"

Regal looked to her, then the camera, and sat there, not knowing what to do. Kenny wouldn't leave him alone no matter where he went, and Raine was kissing him, everyone watching.

"Kenny, will you leave us?" Regal asked.

"Heehee, you want some time alone with her huh? Your woman's gonna be mad!" Kenny replied.

"This is my wife, whom I love and treasure." Regal said, sighing at Kenny.

Raine was so happy that she tackled him…and since the network is for all ages, they turned it away and went back to John.

"I...have…to…go...shop…"Regal muttered, but Raine got the best of him, oo.

Er, over to Lloyd and Colette…who were walking around…boredly…

"Lloyd! Look at that huge building!" Colette yelled, pointing at a huge building.

"Isa mall:D" Lloyd stated, reading some sign, he can read? They both walked in, holding hands and looked around in amazement.

"Look at that beautiful fountain Lloyd!" Colette yelled, pointing at abeautiful fountian.

"Yeah it's…" Lloyd stopped when he noticed a sign saying 'Scotto's Pizza™', and grabbed Colette's hand and ran to it.

"I'd like to order two…21 plates of pepporoni. :D" Lloyd requested.

"Wha?" the girl asked.

"Er, I ment… tw3nty 0n3…um, I mean twenty one:( " Lloyd studdered. Colette got one and Lloyd got twenty, and had eaten it in twenty minutes, I like the number twenty…oO

They walked into a 'Toys R Us'.

"Lloyd! It's like a toy palace!" Colette screamed.

A litte five year old looked up at her, "You mus re-y yike toys."

"They're fun:D" Lloyd replied. The two walked over to the balls and started bouncing them around.

"Lloyd, I bet I could beat you in a race through the mall, using these balls to bounce on!" Colette dared.

"Yeah, well, I'll show you!" Lloyd said jumping on a rainbow ball and waiting for her to get on.

She sat on a black and red ball, "Ready…. Set…go!"

They started to bounce through the doorway when the one behind the counter said, "Hey! You have to pay for those!"

They didn't hear through their giggling as they bounced off, dodging everyone and everything. Around the cops, over the fountians, up the steps, it was getting dangerous. Meanwhile Zelos and Sheena sat at a bench in the mall.

"Sheena…I have feelings for you…ones different from the ones of my 'hunnies'." He began.

"Are you telling the truth?" Sheena asked, giving him an evil glare, which made him give the truth.

"Yes." He replied, hypnotized by her eyes. She bent over to kiss him, when suddenly, Lloyd and Colette were bouncing by on giant balls.

"Lloyd and Colette!" Sheena questioned, very bewildered.

"No, it wasn't." Zelos said, trying to kiss her.

"Yes it was! Come on loverboy!" she yelled, kissing him on the cheek.

He got his heart eyes and followed her. Colette and Lloyd were almost at the end mark, Wet Seal™, which had a bunny outside of it holding a sign saying 'Wet Seal Butchers Bunnies'. Poor, poor rabbits, ;;. Colette suddenly got an evil idea, she bopped hard into Lloyd's ball and sent him flying, and put on an evil grin. When suddenly Lloyd ran over to the end mark with his ball, and sat on it before she got there. He surprised her and made her fall off, stumbling infront of her.

"Haha! Ebil neber pays:D" Lloyd stated.

"You two have some explaining to do!" Sheena yelled, rolling up her sleeves with Zelos close behind, infront of a crowd of people and cops.

Over to Genis and Presea…

"Presea, what do you want to do?" he asked, without a studder. GASP!

"Hmm, I dunno, how about… a party?" she suggested.

"That would be g-great! But w-who would come?" I never said the un studdering would last.

"Everyone in the hotel." Presea said, grinning.

"O-okay!"

Presea walked out the door and screamed 'PARTY AT ROOM 114! I MEAN, _cough_ PARTY AT ROOM ONE FOURTEEN!"

Suddenly people came bursting out of their room and into Presea's. Even the manager and staff came. They all started talking in the crowded room when Genis put on The Macarana and everyone immediantly started dancing. I wish parties were that easy to entertain.

"Great idea!" Genis screamed to Presea.

"Thanks." She replied.

T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-to K-k-k-k-k-kratos! Sorry Genis…

Kratos walked through the streets, wondering where to live. He had been living in alleyways with hobos, and decided he needed something better, to show Raine.

"Hmph, damn Regal…" he grumbled.

Suddenly a girl walked up to him, "Hi! Are you homeless?"

"Yeah…" he replied…how'd she know?

"You can stay with me! .." She offered.

"Um, sure." He agreed, unafraid.

I will talk about more of the Kratos another time…room tempature..rising about one hundred! EEE!…oo

It was about eight and the part was as wild as ever, but gasp, nothing broken!

Suddenly Raine and Regal walked in, both with mest up hair and stuff…but Raine's jaw dropped when she looked at the crowd.

Genis stopped the music with his jaw dropped, their jaw dropping communication brought them infront of eachother…oO.

"Sis…I…uh…" he began.

"No, I did, I started this party." Presea said shamfully, walking up to Raine, when suddenly the Sheena and Zelos came in holding hands, Colette and Lloyd, with cops behind them.

"Don't do it again…" One said…and ran away, uncuffing the two. It made Raine's jaw drop too, seeing the two holding hands and Colette and Lloyd almost arrested. Regal got worried, he was pretty sure on how surprised she was…so he tapped her.

"Er, Raine, are you okay?" he asked. She sat there, same face. Regal waved a hand in her face, nothing. He kissed her, nothing!

"…ERRR! I'M GONNA…lay down…" she said, lugging herself over to her bed. The party went back to dancing.

"LEAVE OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Regal barked at the strangers, making them run away in fear. But the other six were still there.

Regal sat down next to Raine, "Are you okay?" he asked.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him, "Only with you baby!" and she dragged him down, scaring the six away.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The randomest chaper yet? Well, hoped you enjoyed. I'm thinking of turning it into a parody/romance. And I know it's starting to get sexual and stuff, but not enough to be rated M, M is for porn and crap…this is just crazy! Well, please review…and for the ones who did, thankies! I will have to remember this when I get a scanner. 

Oh, and the idea for Alexia in the super market was Aphotic aria's idea…crazy obsessive RE freak! And my sister…so check her stories out if you like RE, you'll love 'em. O


	7. Home sweet home

Sorry this took a bit longer than usual. And you peoples still remember, I'm begging for reviews. .. I have over five hundred hits but about twenty reviews. C'mon! Anyways, replying time-ish-ness…

Luray123: Yep, yep…yep. And that part…xD I wrote it when I was getting tired, when I get tired I get crazy ideas. Yay! I'm tired…

Fenrir Hellfyre: Yoooooooooop. Yesh, they made out on TV, xP. Yeah! oo

Luigi III: Yes it is, everyone agrees too. Yay for Gir! Gir's so awesome…rules over all…phweee!

Lighting-Dono: Yes! 3-D equals sexiness! oo Er, sometimes…-She started thinking, 'Is Jimmy Neutron sexy'?- AHHHHHHHH! Yes, ONLY SOMETIMES.

Ooshoboops! Let's get on with it while I'm still tired!

**Chapter 7: Home sweet home**

Dur de dur, dur de dur, dur dur durdy durdy dur! Daytime…

Raine sat up, stretching and looked to her left, Regal was actually there for once. Usually, like in every other chapter/night, whatever, he woke up before her. I guess he's tired from last night…oo, I'm sure you don't want details.

Raine started to shake Regal, as if there were something really important to tell him about, "Regal…Regal…Regal."

Nothing. She started to poke him until he got up.

"Er…what?" the blue haired man asked, rubbing his hair and looking over at her.

"We're all off today." Raine told him.

"…Oh." He said, slipping back under the covers.

Raine sighed, "I also have to discuss something with you." Regal stared at her, waiting for her to continue, but she was adored by his handsome expression…perhaps even sexy? Ah…well, until Regal asked her what again.

She snapped out of her trance, "Uh, it's about our new house."

"Hmm, oh, well, uh…er…eh…um, boop, beep…whoop…I'm just gonna' make weird sounds until you continue…" Regal said, sitting up and smiling.

"Um, we have to go look for one, and get insurance for it and stuff." She said, staring into his deep indigo eyes, oh how cute he was…or sexy.

"…Okay, let us inform the others." He said, getting out of his comfy, cozy, warm bed. Bah, poor him.

Lloyd suddenly came rushing through the door, "PIZZA!" and ran out.

"…I'll get Sheena to buy him some." Regal sighed.

"While we work on getting a house." Raine said, grabbing his arm. As they walked by the room he asked Sheena and they left.

"Hmm, let's go to the library." Raine suggested.

"Okay." Regal agreed. They got to the bus stop and sat on the bench. A group of preppy teenage girls came by and stopped there. Whoa! Hold it! What's a group of preppy teen girls doing at a bus stop leading to the library! Well, they crowded around the bench, chewing gum, gossiping, crappy prep stuff! oo Er, well, Regal was getting annoyed, with a girl blowing bubbles and staring at him at his right, and at his left a girl babbling on about crap to no one.

"Oh… my… god! It's the hotty from the news:O" the bubble chewing prep just realized.

"…No I'm not." Regal protested.

"Oh." The bubble gum one said, she's so dumb. A few moments later, a bus appeared, full of smarty-pants people.

As Regal and Raine walked in, a smarty-pants pointed at Regal, "It's the hot guy from the news! No doubt!"

Regal looked right to left, like this, . , . , "Uh..." he then pushed the person who noticed who he was out the bus and ran to his seat next to Raine. Soon they were there, don't worry, nothing exciting happened on the bus.

They walked in and over to the adult's section again. Raine searched busily while Regal did something Lloyd would, wonder around. Walking down an aisle, he could see a familiar blonde.

Regal gasped, "Alexia?"

Alexia shifted her head towards him, "Oh crap, what is it?"

Regal took a notepad and pencil from nowhere and shoved it in her face with big puppy eyes. He's been hanging around Lloyd and Colette too much. She sighed and signed it.

"ALEXIA!"

She turned around—it was Wesker.

"BITCH, C'MERE!"

"Uh, nice seeing you again Mr. Bryant." (She's magic, so she knew.)

"How do you know my..." Regal trailed off.

Alexia ran across the lawn, exchanging more fireballs, with Wesker's hail of bullets. Then both tackled each other, and fought like children on the ground—punching, and shit… then Lloyd suddenly appeared and jumped in for the heck ( . ; I got to watch my mouth more…so…) of it.

Er, anyways, back to Regal and Raine, who were already at the hotel…oh, and let me warn you I don't know much about buying houses and stuff because I'm just a kid, and life is a nightmare!…Simple Plan sucks.

Raine sat down on the bed and opened the magazine she rented…hey! My library doesn't allow the magazines to be taken out!

While they discuss crap…whadda' da' oters doin'…oo

Zelos was showing his hair off in the lobby, "My hair is so pretty! Heehee!" and he started to brush it.

A girl passed Zelos and slapped his butt.

Zelos looked to see who did it, some random girl, and smiled, "I'm the pervert!"

He chased after her and slapped her butt. Suddenly they started slapping each other's butts continuously, while the other peoples in the lobby stared. They were having a butt-slap-athon!

Well, in room one fourteen, Lloyd and Colette were giggling and eating pizza. Sheena had to buy them more, Colette was getting pizza addicted like Lloyd, and so she couldn't wait 'til Raine and Regal got back.

"Heehee! Pizza!" Colette cheered, shoving two whole slices in her mouth at once.

"PIZZA!" Lloyd cheered along with her, shoving more and more in.

"It's gone…more!" Lloyd demanded. Sheena looked right to left like so, . , . , and ran to r00m f0urt33n.

She came in to see, what? Not something crazy and utterly disturbing between the two, but something boring, "Uh, Lloyd wants more pizza…" Sheena informed.

"Tell him there's more to life then pizza…give him some ice-cream." Regal replied, throwing a carton of ice cream to her, which he had from his last time's shopping.

"Uh, okay." Sheena said, walking out the door.

As soon as she walked in, she was tackled by Lloyd and Colette close behind him, "PIZZA! PIZZA! PIZZA!" he screamed. She through the ice-cream at him, he sniffed it, and ran to the couch with

Colette.

To Kratos…

Kratos had found out that the young woman who took him in was very wealthy. Today, he was just lazing around like a stupid noble would, getting fed by his servants, he couldn't wait to shove it into Raine's face. The girl started to stare at him, with big eyes.

"What?" Kratos asked, munching on an apple, piggeh…

"Nothin', your cute though. :3" She said.

"Whoa ho ho!" he said, walking over to her.

She looked up at him, "Want to fuck?"

"Ha ha ha! Are you crazy? I'm 4,000, er, four thousand years older thank you!" he explained.

"You're funny, now c'mon!" the girl cheered. Kratos walked out the door, with the girl close behind.

"Why not?" she cried.

"I told you, I'm four thousand years older than you!" Kratos yelled.

A cop walked up to him, "Heya' bro', did ya'll say yous were f0urth054nd (0nly 5tupid p30p13 t41k in numb3r c0d3s!) years old?"

"Yes." Kratos explained.

"How do you not die?" he asked.

"Well, see, I'm an angel, and I wear this special jewel called a cruxis crystal to keep me alive forever and…" he was cut off.

The cop pulled out a gun, "Don't move, or ya'll be killed, see, ya'll crazy, so yous going to a psycho home."

Kratos held his hands up, "I am not crazy!"

Back…to…Lloyd…

Him and Colette were at the ghetto, for some ODD reason.

"Wow, this place sucks!" Lloyd cried. Suddenly, twenty (favorite number?) guns were pointed at him.

"What're those?" Colette asked, a little interested.

"Wanna' see foo'?" one asked.

"Okay!" Colette said, snatching it out of his hand. Guns fired rapidly as she dodged every bullet.

"W00t w00t! G0 C'13tt3:DD" Lloyd cheered. Colette was to afraid to kill them, she didn't know the consequences.

"Girl, ya'll can kill in da' ghetto, ya'll can get away with anything here!" a random female shouted, and was right.

Colette smiled and blasted the .44 Magnum at them, hitting them and killing them all in one hit. She blew the end (not butt), which had smoke coming from it. Suddenly, more gunners started to shoot from everywhere. She was very graceful as she dodged each one magically, and shot the whole male population in the ghetto' down, since they're the aggressive idiots with guns. Colette twirled the gun in the air and stuffed it in her pocket when she caught it.

"Wowzerz Colette! That was coo':D!" Lloyd yelled in awe.

"Thanks…" Colette thanked, slightly blushing. Colette scooted near him and he still sat there with that ' :D ' expression so she scooted closer and kissed him on the cheek. He suddenly flushed and grabbed her hand as they walked through the ghetto, ready to go home.

To…G-g-g-genis and Presea…beep, boop, bop, whoop, whop, fwap, shboopboop, oof, ah, uh, er, eh, um, ee, oh, hmm, mmm……oO

They were at the pool, swimming, yeah.

"P-p-p-p-p-presea?" he asked, overly studdering.

"Yes Genis?" she replied.

"Let's D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-duel!" he asked.

"I guess…" Presea said a bit confused.

"N-n-no, e-e-even b-better, c-c-c-c-c-c-can y-y-y-y-o-ou g-go o-o-on…"he went on as she waited for him to finish, getting impatient, "…a-a dat-te w-with…m-me?"

"To where?" she askled...askled, yep, askled…

"U-um…I-ill show y-you, meet me at t-the car…" he answered, running off. Presea shrugged, got dressed, and head for the car.

She hopped in, he was on the steering wheel, "So where to?"

"U-um, I'll take you to a fancy restaurant." He said trying not to stutter and puffed his chest up all manly…manly? Since when's it manly? It's stupid… xx

To Raine and Regal…

As Raine was looking for homes in her magazine, the only thing they had left to do, Regal looked out the window. He looked out to his car in the parking lot…starting up.

"What the fuck!" Regal yelled, rushing down the stairs.

"Wha? Regal?" Raine asked, chasing after him.

Regal saw the car, slowly moving out, but was ready to crash, he knew it. He stood in front of the car trying to stop it by shouting at Genis. Genis didn't know how to stop it, or hear him, so he shrugged. Regal stood there, ready to stop it with his hands. Raine suddenly ran out and saw.

"Wha!" she screamed once more. Genis saw here and screamed while he held his head. Presea started to press buttons and stuff to attempt to stop it, instead she made it accelerate to one hundred mph and hit Regal with full force. Regal didn't think it weighed that much, so he tried to stop it, but he was blasted back only…five feet...oo , and still on his feet!

Genis jumped out of the car, leaving it to the others, as he ran into his room, with Raine behind him. Regal pushed the car back to it's parking spot while to teenage boys watched.

"Whoa, superman." One said to the other.

"Totally." The other nodded back.

They both walked up to Regal as he set the car into it's spot, "Suuuperman, I like, want your autograph."

Regal turned around, "Superman? Who is this superman that which you speak of?"

"Whoa, no, it's like, the hot dude that's a total chick magnet from the news!" the other said.

"Give us some tips dude" one said as the other nodded. Regal slowly stepped back, looked side to side, . , . , and ran upstairs.

"Whoa, he's like, half cheetah too." The first one said as the other nodded.

To Sheena and Zelos…

They were at the park, making out on a jungle-jim…

A small five year old walked by, "Eww…go get a woom."

"Shut up, brat. You'll never find love." Sheena said. The five year old just stared.

"In translation… Shu' uh, bwa. Yow neber fi' yove." Zelos translated.

"Uh!" he said, walking away. The two smirked at the kid and went back to kissing.

To the others…'cept Kratos.

"Professor! I took down one hundred monsters!" Colette cheered, showing her a gun.

"…Monsters? There's no…" Raine was stopped by a hand placed on her shoulder.

"Don't. She'll never forgive herself if you tell her." Regal whispered to her.

"Yeah, you're right." She agreed.

" Now for Genis, can anyone think of a far punishment for what he had done?" Raine asked.

"Uh, no pizza:O" Lloyd suggested.

"And…" Raine trailed off.

"And, and, um…no Inuyasha?" Colette suggested.

"Good Colette. I guess that's…" she got cut off.

"And, no more dates with Presea unless supervised." Regal suggested.

"Right, hear that Genis? No Pizza, Inuyasha, or Presea for…" cut off. Oo

"A month!" Regal added.

"Hmm, I guess so." Raine said.

"Nah, just three weeks. " Lloyd said.

"Sure." Raine agreed.

"Awww…dumb Regal…" Genis muttered, receiving a smack on his head.

"Regal aint' dumb, he's smart n' sexy!" Raine hollered. Regal sighed and stared at her with a specific 'stop with the sexy crap' expression. I have so many different expressions. Well, anyways, they all left the room, assuming Raine wanted some time with him… n.n ………… : …oo…x-x…

The next morning…

It was four am and Regal had just woken up. He looked over to the clock, then got up. Before he could leave the bed, he felt something hit his butt…but what?

Regal looked over to find Raine grinning with her hands behind her head, "What?" she asked. Regal gave her an evil glare, a.k.a. the 'You'll confess' glare.

"Okay, I did it." she confoossed. Regal smiled at her, ooo, sexy smile! It turned her on, so she slapped his butt again. Regal jumped out of bed as soon as it hit him.

"Pervert.." he muttered as he went to go…eat…um, some deep dish pizza! As soon as he got finished, it was five, he decided to be slow. He went to go get a book, but he remembered that he finished them all a while ago. So he sighed and watched TV. Raine noticed it was perfect time to be alone with him, so she snuck out of bed and plopped on the couch, and snuggled with him. Suddenly, Genis woke up, so she almost cried, she didn't get to have much time with him anymore.

"I'm gonna' take a shower…" the boy muttered, half asleep. Raine sighed and snuggeled closer into Regal's arms. He was expecting her to do something perverted, so he be aware! O.o

**Warning, this paragraph is nasty**…oo

Raine tried to slip her hand under his butt, she looked at his face, he was looking directly into the TV. See, it does hypnotize your brain! She quickly slipped it under him and grabbed it. He grunted and looked at her with a wtf expression. She grinned and gripped it harder, which made him jump right out of his seat.

"Usually the males are the perverts…"he stated, "you could be worse than Zelos."

"Nah, not Zelos bad." Raine said, smiling out of…pleasure.

"You're still bad. " Regal said, slipping out the door. She heard Lloyd's door open and close.

"I gotta' go." Genis said, looking at the clock with read 5:45

"Be careful Genis." Raine told him, as he just nodded.

I f e e l l I k e s k I p p I n g t h r o u g h t h e d a y. . .so, next day, they're off.

Raine and Regal were purchasing their house and crap, while the others did stuff.

Genis, Presea…Gesea…

Genis sighed, "This sucks, I blew our date…" Genis started.

"Well, while Regal and Raine are gone, let's go on a date somewhere else." Presea suggested.

"G-great idea, b-but make sure the others d-don't find out." Genis said, trying his best not to stutter.

"Okay, how about the café?" Presea suggested.

"Uh, uh, sure!" Genis stuttered.

Sheena, Zelos…Sheelos…oO

They were at some small amusement park.

" Look Zelos! The Tunnel of Love!" Sheena yelled, tugging onto his shirt, and pointing to it.

"Ewwww!" Zelos cried.

"Come on!" she said, dragging him to it.

Colloyd. Oo

The two sat on a bench in a park. Colette was hugging Lloyd's arm. Lloyd was staring at birds, who had mysteriously taken the shape of a pizza in his mind, so he started to drool and twitch.

"Pizza."

"Hmm?"

"PIZZA!"

"Lloyd, there's more to life than pizza."

"COME HERE MYSTERIOUS FLYING PIZZA OF DOOM!"

"No Lloyd! Don't eat the birdies!"

Let's go to Regal and Raine before birdies get killed…

The two walked behind a man, showing them houses.

"And this one was made two hundred years ago. It's very old, but it still can be put to use and it's big." the man explained.

"I think this one would be fi-" Regal was cutoff.

"Let's move on." He said.

"Are we ever gonna' get a house if he doesn't listen to us?" he asked Raine.

"Hey, when do we get to talk?" Raine asked.

"Oh, my fair sexy lady, only for you." The man said. Regal was getting an Inuyasha expression…like when he hates something Shippou says and goes to get him. Raine sighed.

"So you only talk to women? Hmm?" Regal questioned in suspicion.

"…" the man…it's now officially a reply.

"Oh big boy, won't you get us a weawy weawy goo' house?" Raine asked in a teasing voice.

"Of course hunny." The man said. Regal was ready to wrap his hands around the man's neck when Raine caught him.

"You swore never to use your hands as tools of death!" Raine reminded, her shouting bringing attention to the man who turned and looked at Regal. Regal slowly tilted his hands up and did a little dance like this:

t(oot) , (t--t), etc.

"What? I was dancing, not choking, dancing." Regal assured. Raine giggled at them, it's not ever happened to her when two men fought over her like babies.

"Well my darling, here is the best we have." The man said, showing her a mansion. As soon as he said 'my darling' Regal scooted over to her and grabbed her waste…ew! I meant waist.

" How much?" Raine asked.

"It is 500,000 my hunny, but for you, 300,000." The man offered. As soon as Regal heard 'my hunny' he was beginning to squeeze Raine. Raine looked over to him to see what he was doing, but he looked back with eyes actually appearing to be adorable. OO Regal, cute? xD He's meant to be sexy…o.o Er, anyways, he made Raine melt.

"Thanks…" she thanked the man, in a trance.

Hours later.

Regal and Raine came through their hotel door when suddenly all of their friends jumped out from hiding.

"SURPRISE!" they cheered in unison.

"What?" Raine questioned, fairly confused.

"Happy birthday Regal and Raine!" they screamed. Regal and Raine looked at each other with 'wtf' expressions and back to them.

"Yeah, um, we know you two were born on the same day! " Lloyd said, smiling like an idiot.

"My birthdays not for another three months…"Regal said.

"And mine's in five." Raine said looking to Regal.

"Oh well, we're still having cake. Oh and, what is this month?" Sheena said.

"It's…May." Zelos said.

"Ha, the professor is born in Halloween…and Regal is…" Lloyd said after a long time of thinking.

"October, not necessarily Halloween you idiot." Genis shouted at Lloyd.

"…Auguwest. :D" Lloyd finished.

"Whatever, anyways, before I forget, we have a house!" Raine announced as they all cheered like it was the biggest thing since their first time to pizza hut.

-Weird noise thingy from Law and Order- May 22nd, 2003(it's 2003 because TOS hasn't come out yet.)

They had ANOTHER day off and Regal had just woken up. As he got up, this time, something slapped his butt.

"Damn it Raine! Do you always have to do that when I wake up?" Regal complained, he turned around to see…Presea!

She smiled and walked back to her bed while Regal stared into space with the 'wtf' expression. While he sat there, he received a harder slap on the ass.

"Raaaaaine!" he whined as she snickered. She got out of bed snickering a bit. As she walked by Regal she felt a hand hit her's.

"Ha! Hahaha! You got…" Regal was cut off as he pointed at her.

"Served." Genis ended, hands behind his head, lying on his pillow. They just stared at him with a semi 'wtf' expression(my favorite expression).

"Well, anyways, we're moving today." Regal announced to all of them, who for some reason were all in the room by then.

"Gigity, gigity, gigity…All riiight." Zelos said in a Quagmire voice while they all stared with my favorite expression.

"Let's go." Raine said as the walked right out the door, with a feelin' so pure, they gotcha' screamin' back for more! Oo

At the house…nothing special…just the house…

"WOW! IT'S HUGE:O " Lloyd screamed in awe.

"Holy fuck! It's bigger then my mansion!" Zelos cried.

"I'm gonna' be comfortable here for a WHILE." Sheena said. Raine and Regal were looking around while Genis jumped up and down, Colette made the same face as Lloyd, and Presea…was staring at Regal's butt again. Sick…er, not child.

"Let's go claim rooms!" Sheena yelled/suggested, running up to the second floor thing. Zelos ran after her, with Lloyd and Colette coming along. Genis ran up with them, and the other two girls waited with Regal. Regal decided to go with them.

"Well, we are sharing a room, no one else has to." Regal told Raine while Presea listened.

Sheena had picked the attic as a room; it was designed to be a room. Zelos picked one with plenty of sunshine, as so did Colette, the room next. Lloyd was across the hall from Colette. Genis was next to Lloyd's room. Regal and Raine's room were across from Genis's and Presea was next to Raine and Regal's room. Here's an example, because examples are good. But no Sheena, we all now she's in the attic so…

Presea

Regal and Raine Genis

Colette Lloyd

Zelos

"Hmm, well, let's go find furniture, only the ness scary things though." Regal said.

"I want to come to." Presea said. Regal frowned at her; he didn't like her for what happened earlier. But it was not a  frown joo' must remember.

"Sure, why not?" Raine said.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Well, whadda' ya think? Craziest chapter yet? Gah, it's all crazy…expect it to take a while for the next chapter too, I have summer homework that I never finished. GAY TEACHERS! Thanks for the 526 er, five hundred twenty six hits. PLEASE review… 


	8. UNDINE, HELP!

Warning: Longest chapter yet. Still very crazy too.

Well, anyways, let's reply to chapter 7's three reviews. I thought it was the funnies chapter yet. Are people still even reading this? ; Anyways…

Fenrir Hellfyre: Woop woop! Thanks for the points xD! And uh…yay Quagmire? O.o

Lightning-Dono: Ppp ppp pp pp! Yeah, she's making me jealous. Oo And WHEN is Jimmy Neutron sexy xx? And…yes, with a gun! O

Luigi III: Uh, I dunno', lots of stuff's gonna' happen. XD And oo! Gir! Phweeee x3!

**Chapter 8: UNDINE, HELP!**

At some furniture store…

The trio walked in and were instantly greeted by some woman, "Hello! What would you like?"

"We'd like to look at appliances first." Raine said, but was ignored by the lady.

"Hello?" Regal asked, trying to get her attention.

"Yes, handsome?" The woman said, turning to him and smiling. Raine got the flat eyes and shook her head.

"This is the same problem we had with the home salesman, isn't it?" Raine questioned, sighing. Presea, between Raine and Regal was getting jealous of the woman… oo Sick…not child…

" Could we have a look at the appliances?" Regal asked her, crossing his arms.

"Of course, sexy-uh, I mean…sir." The woman replied, rubbing her head like they do in animes. …I bet you're wondering why I'm not using so many faces. It's because they turn out as blocks when I post them on (sad face)

"…" was Regal's reply (yay, it finally is one! ), as they followed the woman to the appliances.

To the pizza addicts.

"Colette…" Lloyd began.

"Yes?" she asked, turning towards him.

"I-I-I-…I love you more than pizza! O" Lloyd confoosed. By the way, confoosed is my way of saying confessed. And, 'ishookie' is my way of say 'it's okay '. And, and weebee is meh way of saying 'welcome back'. Anyways….

"O!" was Colette's only reaction before she tackled him and started kissing him.

To the make-out-ers… -shrugs-, …Pppppp! OO Wasn't me…

The two were at the amusement park again.

"YO! LET'S GO ON THE FERRIS WHEEL!" Zelos screamed, smiling and jumping up and down.

"Ugh…fine, fine." Sheena said, getting dragged along with him. They ran through the line, pushing away fat people with snacks, stomping over toddlers, pushing between couples, etc. While the gate opened for the next

six for the next compartment thing, Zelos saw the control panel thing and couldn't resist pressing a big red button. Crap, big red buttons are a symbol of danger in cartoons! Ahhhh!

The two sat down, with four other people. There was another couple, some little kid without an adult, and…Link! The hero of time, on a Ferris wheel?…

"Yo, green boy, that's your kid?" Zelos asked, standing on his seat, waiting for it to start. The man remained silent, as he does in the video games, and shook his head.

"Okay, it's ready." The man said, closing the door. He walked over to the control panel and pressed the 'on' button. Suddenly, the Ferris wheel went berserk and was spinning incredibly fast. The child cried, the couple made out, and link slashed his sword at the window and jumped out.

"WEEEEEEE!" Zelos said, glad that he pressed the big red button.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WHAT THE FUCK!" she questioned aloud and loud. oo

Suddenly, the Ferris wheel broke off of the…metal…holding it. They were the first compartment to fall and smash onto the ground.

"UNDINE, HELP!" Sheena shouted, forgetting about all of her other summons, and only remembering her first, and favorite. The maiden of the mist came bursting out of some light, appearing from nowhere, and blasted her out of the compartment by blasting water through one window, sending them all out of the other. Oops, no, wait, the kid was drowning!

"UNDINE, HELP!" Sheena shouted again. The summon spirit rolled her eyes and controlled the water, splashing the child out, while the two couples landed perfectly and safely on the ground.

"W00t w00t! G0 w4t3r w0m4n!" some stupid person cheered. Undine bowed and disappeared into nothing-ness.

Over to poor G-g-genis…who was taking a walk…near the asylum.

" Man, I hate being alone! This sucks! No Inuyasha! No pizza! And, and...no Presea…" the child whined.

"I'm not crazy!" came a familiar voice from the window next to Genis. Genis jumped up and grabbed onto the windowsill, trying to get a glimpse of whom that was.

"Kratos!" he questioned, not 'too' surprised.

Kratos was tossed into a soft, white room, while he was strapped in a white jacket. He jerked his head to the window as soon as he heard his voice.

"Genis! Is it you? Hurry, I need help!" he pleaded.

"Oka-…wait a minute…why should I help you?" Genis asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well…I'll buy you some ice-cream…" Kratos said.

"Nah, I'd rather have you locked up here." The young mage said, smiling and walking away.

"No! WAIT!" Kratos yelled.

A rock came flying into his face, "Shut up, you crazy ass!"/ He grunted and sighed, curling up into the corner. 'This room is what's gonna' make me go crazy' he thought.

To the trio. O-o –Weird face…

They had gotten the plumbing, appliances, and other necessary crap except the beds.

"Okay, and here are the beds!" the girl yelled happily to Regal. OoO ….They share an eye! xP

"I think you and Raine should get bunk beds." Presea suggested.

"What? Bunk beds are ment for children. Er, don't you want mommy and daddy to sleep together? It'll make us happy." Raine told her.

"…How will it make us happy? If it's your way, I'm not gonna' be all that happy…" Regal sighed. Presea glared at Raine, who just went confoozled!

FiVe HoUrS lAtEr.,.,.,.,…

"Well, after we get all the necessities up, we can decorate." Regal, explained, knocking on the door.

Inside the house…

" :O OMG! They're here! Hide!" Lloyd told the others as they all hid, not knowing why. What they did know was that surprises were fun!

The trio came bursting through the door when they were startled by the yell.

"SURPRISE!" they cheered.

Raine shook her head, "What now?"

"Uh, uh… :S " Lloyd trailed off.

"Um, let's celebrate for getting new furniture! Weee:D" Colette finished.

"No." Regal began, " We're not celebrating every time me and Raine walk in the door."

"Aww…okay dada':D" Lloyd said really fast(not the aww, the aww was said really slow) oo .

"Well, the truck will be here with our stuff tomorrow, so we will have to sleep on the floor." Raine explained.

" Just like old times." The ninja said.

"Aw…no potties:( …Just like old times!" the young swordsman added.

"I'm going to make dinner." The blue haired man said, slipping away.

"Wait!" the half-elvin woman yelled, rushing behind him.

"Yes?" he questioned. His only reply was a smack on the butt. He got mad and slapped her on the butt, so those two had a butt-slap-athon.

"Hey, I had one of those…" Zelos said, causing awkward silence.

"I bet you have." Sheena said, breaking the silence.

"Ew! I don't want professor's butt flavor when Regal makes dinna':( " Lloyd whined.

"UNDINE, HELP!" cried Sheena. The summon spirit came out of nowhere again.

"What is it again?" Undine asked, a bit agitated.

"Wash his hand so our food doesn't have butt flavor!" Sheena screamed, pointing to Regal. The summon spirit shook her head and blasted water at his hand, but it hit his butt…

"D---! WHAT THE F--- IS WITH F---ING GIRLS AND MY F---ING BUTT!" Regal hollered in annoyance, hands wrapped into a fist, stomping…and…teeth gritted. Everyone stared at him and whimpered, some ran, some stood there…amazed. (Genis, Presea, Lloyd, and Colette ran…)

"Whoa, dude, chill!" the chosen yelled.

"…Wow…UNDINE, HELP!" Sheena screamed.

"What? What is it!" Undine yelled, a bit startled.

"Wash his mouth out with water!…And soap!" Sheena commanded. She got agitated and blasted water to his mouth…but it hit his butt. Regal growled and tackled Undine, beating her up and stuff. Zelos slowly walked back, and ran to his room, Sheena gasped and waited for the fight to end, she knew her favorite summon would win. Raine…she stared at Regal's butt during the whole fight. Sicko! x3 Then again…I couldn't really blame her… xP

The next day…

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!"

Regal yawned as he looked over to the clock, "Lloyd, It's three am."

"But, but the truck's here! " the boy explained.

"What? This early?" he questioned as he got up from his spot from the floor, waking Raine up.

"What?" she grumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"It appears the furniture has already arrived." Regal explained, looking out the window.

"This early? …Idiots." She muttered. They three ran down the steps; well, no, only Lloyd did xx.

As soon as they came out they were greeted by the same girl from yesterday, "Hiya hottie!"

Regal backed away, "Uh…why are you here?"

"Well, I hopped onto the truck just to say hi:P" she explained. Regal and Raine shook their heads and Lloyd nodded like he totally understood…oO.

"Heehee, mind if I stay over for a while:P I'm homeless!" she explained.

"…" was Regal's reply.

"Sure!" was Lloyd's.

"Wha?" was Raine's, as they the two stared at her, the smartest ones there…you know…stupid, Regal and Raine!

"W00t w00t:D" she cheered us she limboed through the doorway.

"WEEE:DD" Lloyd cheered, limboing after her, leaving the two, blinking…

"Well…let's get the furniture." Raine said.

T0 th3 0th3r5…

"W00t w00t! New roomie:)" Lloyd shouted as the girl and himself limboed through the living room, and onto the floors, where everyone else was sitting.

"Hi! I'm Colette. And just so you know, Lloyd's mine, got it? C:" the blonde explained.

"I'm Zelos, and I'm a pervert." A young redhead said. x3

"I'm Sheena, and the pervert belongs to me." The ninja said, glaring at her.

"I'm Genis, hello." The young mage greeted.

"I'm Presea, and I think Regal's h-, I mean, Genis is mine." The pink haired girl said.

"And…welcome! Who are you:O" Colette asked.

"My name is Mitakatakata(mi-tuh-kah-tuh-kah-tuh)! Pleased to meet you all. :D" Mitakatakata said.

"Strange name…" Zelos muttered.

"Yeah, well, who are you, friend of Raine, Regal?" Sheena questioned.

"Uh, the hot blue haired man with muscles…used to be my boyfriend!" Mitakatakata explained.

Regal came in, carrying a couch on his back, and the moving…men, peoples, watched.

"Regal! You used to have a strange girlfriend!" Sheena shouted.

"What? Who? You know?" Regal questioned.

"Yes, Mitakatakata." Sheena giggled.

"Mita…kah…kuh…what?" Regal asked.

"You already forgot her! How cruel!" the ninja screamed as she looked over to Mitakatakata.

"What? Her? She's not from Tethe'alla, so how? …" Regal went quiet, I mean, why bother talking to a bunch of idiots?

"…Hmm…UNDINE, HELP!" Sheena screamed. The summon spirit hadn't appeared.

"UNDINE, HELP!" she pleaded, when she came out of nowhere and smacked Sheena.

"Shut up! I still ache from that fight…" the summon explained.

"Well, uh…wash Regal's brain! So maybe he'll remember her!" Sheena commanded, pointing to Mi. That's short for Mitakataka, 'cause I'm sick of writing her name out.

"How can I wash his brain?" she asked.

"JUST DO IT!" Sheena hissed. The summon sighed and aimed her palm to Regal's head, as she blasted water from it. But…it hit his butt.

"WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN INTERESTED WITH MY BUTT!" Regal screamed.

"…I don't know…my water likes it." Undine shrugged.

"But you control it!" Regal yelled.

"Yeah, I know, but…" she stopped when she noticed a couch flying towards her, and so disappeared.

"…I'll get you next ti-!"Regal was cut off when Raine smacked his butt. He looked over to her with a 'what the?" face.

"Couldn't resist…." Raine said calmly.

"…Stop, please." He sighed.

"Only if I can resist." Raine replied. Regal gave her the flat eyes and went to get more furniture.

"…Professor?" Colette said.

"Yes Colette?" Raine asked.

"…What's so interesting about his butt? If you find it so interesting, maybe you should study it." Colette said with a straight face, while everyone but the two giggled their little heads off.

"…Hmm, maybe I should." Raine thought aloud.

"No you're not!" came a voice from outside.

Everyone else was silent, as they went back to waiting for the furniture, on the floor.

"…UNDINE' HELP!" Sheena screamed. The summon appeared from the blue light again.

"WHAT NOW!" She screamed.

"Hurry! Clean the house before the all the furniture is here!" Sheena commanded.

"…Only if that blue haired freak agrees, man…he can throw a punch." She replied.

"REGAL!" Sheena screamed.

Regal popped his head through the doorway, "What?"

"Can Undine clean the house before you get any furniture in?" the ninja asked.

"No." He replied.

"B…but I'm bored!" Sheena complained.

"Then will you help bring in the furniture?" Regal asked, bringing five chairs for the dining room in.

She stood up and placed her hands on her hips, "Okay. Come on peoples!"

"But I couldn't even pick Regal up." Zelos whined watching Regal placed the chairs down.

"Then I'll help." Sheena offered, rolling her eyes.

"W00t w00t!" he cheered as he discoed through the door. Sheena walked after him, and the rest of the group followed.

Sheena went to grab coffee table in front of her when she yelled, "UNDINE, HELP!"

The summon spirit came out of nowhere and looked really ticked, "WHAT!"

"Wash this table! There's a dirt stain!" Sheena cried. Undine narrowed her eyes to Sheena and cleaned the table off. After the table was completely cleaned she poofed back into nothingness.

"OMG! This is heavy. :(" Lloyd whined, trying to pick up a boulder.

"…Lloydy Woldy, try picking up the sofa." Colette suggested.

Well, it's gonna' be a long day, so…next day!

Regal rolled over to his side to look at the clock, 5 a.m. (I guess the were having vacation or something because it's been a few days since they went to work. xx Well, since I'm the author, I give 'em, 3 more days off. O-o)

Regal yawned and stretched as he looked over to find Colette this time.

"Colette? Why are you here!" he asked, a bit startled. ('Cause he was expecting someone)

"Uh, Lloyd's still asleep, so…I'm the one begging for pizza today!" She explained.

"…Pizza is becoming a necessity." Regal sighed, "We'll get some on the way back from wherever we're going to get the decoratives."

"Uh, yay! Pizza!" She cheered as she hopped out the door.

Regal shook his head, while Raine was already sneaking up behind him. Suddenly he was tackled by the woman and fell onto the ground.

"Haha! So you're not so heavy." Raine though aloud.

"Yeah, I know, Namco made me one hundred eighty seven pounds, but a man my height, age, and build would be a little over two hundred." Regal explained.

"…" was Raine's reply, seeming to wonder about the word 'Namco', then she squeezed her smart husband.

Suddenly Zelos came bursting through the door, "WHOA!" and slammed it as he ran back to his room to get the others.

Regal and Raine just sat there for the two seconds it took for the rest to get there.

"OMG! THEY'RE DOING IT:O LIKE KITTIES!" Lloyd screamed.

Raine and Regal sighed as Raine slipped off his back.

"I...I…I tackled him, that's all, nothing like what Lloyd said." Raine stuttered. Suddenly Genis and Presea woke up.

"What? Why is everyone in here?" the young mage asked.

"Uh…nothing, let's go get those decoratives! ' " Sheena suggested.

In the car :P

"I want to sit in the passenger seat" Presea said.

"No. The passenger seat is for…me!" Raine cried. Presea was about to shout something back when she noticed everyone watching, already in their seats. So, Presea put her head down and sat between Colette and Sheena.

"So…when's the pizza come in:P" Lloyd asked as the car started up.

"…After…hmm.." Raine trailed off.

"Um, Walmart?" Colette suggested.

"Why not Target?" Sheena asked.

"Well, their commercials suck, I mean, Walmart's aren't so great, but…" Colette trailed off.

"Okay, fine, whatever, Walmart." Sheena sighed.

After a few moments of silence, Colette started again, "So uh…crushes. Anyone?"

"…Zelos and I are in love." Sheena bragged, grabbing his hand as he grinned stupidly.

"Well, uh…Lloyd confoosed that he likes me more then pizza!" the blonde bragged, grabbing the young teen's hand and cuddling next to him.

"And I-I-I-I-I-I-…" Genis started.

"We all know, you like Presea." Sheena sighed as he blushed, Presea just sat there.

Genis noticed her giving no reaction, "Well, who do YOU like Presea?"

"I…shall not say." She said, looking over to Regal to see his reaction. He was talking to Raine about stuff we idiots wouldn't understand, which got her a bit jealous.

"Okay, you're just shy, that's okay." Genis said, smiling at her.

"So…Raine, we all know you like Regal, but how much?" Sheena asked.

Raine stopped in her conversation with him when she heard her, "Well, I think you all know." And she went back to talking with him.

"Oh yeah, we know you think he's really hot." Zelos chimed with a big stupid grin. More silence….

"Well, Walmart's pretty far." Colette said with some amazement.

"Well, we're almost there." Regal explained.

"Oh……so uh, what does everyone think of this family thing?" Colette asked.

"Well, I still get to love Sheena." Zelos said.

"Yeah, and uh, I never imagined us being a family." Sheena said.

"I could." Regal said, still focused on the road.

"I am happy to have a family again." Presea said, smiling at them all.

"And I like having a big one!" the small boy said.

"It's pretty cool, almost as much as pizza." Lloyd said.

And blah blah blah, it's been long enough, they're at Walmart.

As they walked in Regal said, "When you are done gathering decoratives, meet the rest near the café, understood?"

"Okay!" Colette cheered.

Regal grabbed a cart and went off with Raine.

"Ooo! Those look fun! Come on Lloyd! We can shop together!" Colette cheered.

"Yeah! Those do look fun:D" Lloyd cheered as they ran off with their carts.

"Okay, you're tagging along lover boy." Sheena said as she grabbed Zelos with his cart.

Presea grabbed a cart and started to walk off.

"Wait! I'll accompany you Presea!" Genis cried as he ran after her with his cart.

To Colette and Lloyd…

"Woohoo!" the blonde cried as she flew down the aisle, with her feet dug into the bottom part of the cart.

"OMG! COLETTE! LOOK AT THOSE:DD" the young brown haired boy cried as he pointed to the toy section.

"WOWIE! Well…we'll stop by after we get some decoratives. 'Cause I don't want to get in trouble. " Colette said.

"Poopeh. :(" the boy sighed as she pulled him over the the rugs.

While Lloyd was looking at a red rug, she looked at a cute rainbow one with a unicorn on it.

"Aww!" she cried.

Suddenly the carpet started to wiggle as someone came running through it, "BAGAWAHA …PPPP!"

"AHH!" she screamed as she saw Zelos come out, laughing his head off and pointing at her.

"Why you!" she screamed as she grabbed the nearest thing by her, a rug, and started to whack him with it.

"OW! OW! OW!" he cried as he passed the aisle Sheena was in. Sheena sighed and ran after them. Where was Lloyd? He was still at the red rugs. x.x

To Genis and Presea.

They were at the posters.

"Yu-gi-oh™? That guy looks funny." Genis said as he skimmed through them.

"Genis. Look at this dragon poster." Presea said.

"That's cool Presea! Let's both get one!" he suggested.

To Raine and Regal.

They were looking for something good…going through the walkway thing.

"Hmm…who's that?" she questioned as she saw a rug flying by with a bunch of 'OW's coming from it.

Regal looked closer, "Colette and Zelos."

"…Let's stop those two." She sighed, rushing over to them.

"Sheena? You saw them too?" Raine asked as they kept running to the direction of them.

"Yeah, Zelos scared her, so she got mad. The reason she keeps this up so long is because he keeps making fun of the rug she chose…" Sheena huffed.

"Well, we have to catch up with them."Raine said, as the three speeded up. Suddenly, Colette tripped, but Zelos kept running.

"I'll get Zelos, you two get Colette." Sheena said.

"Good idea." Raine said as Sheena zoomed off.

The two stopped at Colette and kneeled down next to her.

"Are you okay?" Regal asked.

"Yeah…I'm okay…"she explained with a huff in-between every word.

Suddenly Lloyd came out of nowhere, "Colette, why are you all the way over here:O"

She got up, "It's nothing, come on Lloyd. :(" She said as she grabbed his arm.

"Okay…" Lloyd said as they walked back.

One hour later…

Everyone was almost done, well, Colette and Lloyd were. The two went over to see the toys.

"Wow! Some of these look fun! Let's ask the profess—er, I mean, mommy and daddy if we can have same." Colette said.

"Okie. :P"Lloyd agreed.

They wandered around until they found them in the electronics.

"What are you two doing here?" Colette asked.

The two were startled by her and turned around instantly.

"Well, uh, could we have some toys?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, since we're getting ourselves personal items, you can aswell. Tell the other too." Raine said.

"Thanks…mom and dad!" she giggled as the two ran off.

The two smiled at each other and went back to looking.

To the dimwits…

"Well, uh…there's Zelos! In the first aid section." Colette said, walking over to him with Lloyd close behind.

"Zelos, what are you doing here?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Well, since I'm always being beat up, I'm gonna' need some." He frowned.

"Well, uh, the proffe-I mean mom said we can get some personal items." Colette said.

An hour later…

Regal, Raine, Sheena, Genis, and Presea stood in front of the café.

"Hey, where did Mitakataka go?" Genis asked.

"UNDINE, HELP!" Sheena cried.

"I was next to you the whole time." The summon said.

"You were! OO" Sheena questioned.

"Yes, I knew it wouldn't be to soon…" Undine said.

"Well uh, find Colette, Lloyd, and Zelos." Sheena commanded.

"Wouldn't Sylph do a better job with that?" Undine asked.

"Sylph?" Sheena questioned as they all shook their heads. There was a sound in the background too; it went 'wah wah waaaah'.

"Pizza time!" Lloyd screamed, running out of nowhere to the cashier. Zelos walked up with Colette next to him.

"Zelos, why do you have a bat with you?" Sheena asked. The idiot was holding a bat for whatever. He just shrugged.

"No line:D" Lloyd cheered as they walked to the register.

They layed their pile of stuff on the counter, person by person.

After a while…

"That'll be five thousand three hundred twenty six dollars and fifty five cents." The cashier said.

"What? --;" Regal questioned as the cashier opened her hand for him to put the money in. And he did. Z.z

In front of the Walmart…

"I know for sure all of this will not fit in the van, so someone will need to rent a truck and drive it home." Regal announced.

"Oo! Oo! I do!" Zelos cried.

"Well, hurry up and find somewhere you can RENT one." Regal said, lazily leaning on a cart as it pushed back and made him fall on his butt.

"HEEHEEEHEE x3!" Lloyd giggled.

"Even the ground likes his butt!" Colette gasped. Oo

"…THE CART IS IN THE STREET." Presea said all robotic like, and too lazy to get it herself.

"Ahhh!" Genis screamed, not doing anything either, and a car was ready to hit it! Raine sighed and ran after the cart.

"NOO! RAINE!" Genis screamed as he ran after her and ran in front of the car. He did not hesitate to use Tidal Wave on it either.

"Form a torrental vortex to engulf blah blah blah!" he chanted as a tidal wave blasted the car into the air.

"You got served!" he cheered as he walked back to the others with Raine and the cart.

"Well, anyways, who wants to go with Zelos? Along with seven carts." Regal asked.

"I will." Sheena volunteered.

"Okay, meet you at the house, then we'll go to pizza hut." He confirmed as they walked to the van.

And hour later…

"W00t w00t! I get-to-drive-a-car!" Zelos cheered, hopping into the truck with the items already unloaded.

Few minutes later…

They were driving down a busy street.

"You know…I'm getting bored." Zelos yawned.

"Give me the wheel before you crash us!" Sheena shouted.

"Don't make me pull a Haruko on you!" he threatened.

"Go ahead…whatever that is." She dared. Suddenly he stopped the car and jumped out the window with his bat.

"I…I need a scooter!" he whined. Suddenly, a scooter with a sticker saying 'P!' on it appeared in front of him. He shrugged and hopped on it. He started the scooter up and was zooming at an incredible speed. Out of nowhere came Alexia Ashford (from RE: CV), on the side of a busy rode. Before she could say a word to him he smacked her incredibly hard with his bat and sent her flying. A few feet away he saw a boy in a blue cape with red hair, Roy from Fire Emblem, he sent him flying too. Sheena watched as she drove the truck alongside him. She could see him knocking out more people. Let's see…Mario, Sonic, Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu…and much more. Why were there a bunch of videogame characters on the side of a busy rode anyway?

"UNDINE, HELP!" Sheena cried as the summon spirit was next to her again.

"WHAT?" she asked.

"Uh, blast water at his scooter, maybe it'll stop him!" Sheena commanded. The summon spirit blasted her water at the scooter…but it hit Zelos's butt. Oo Undine's a perv…

They noticed Zelos's sudden stop, so she smashed her foot onto the brakes. Then, he walked into the car like nothing ever happened.

"I told you." He told her. She just rolled her eyes and started the car up.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Well, uh…okay, I got it in pretty early. But I'm not so sure about the next one xx. I hate school…I gotta' get those packets finished soon. Hm…one page in math(then check it over. --;), over 10 questions in reading (and check again. X-x), and another reading, it's a project. XX GRRR… 

Please review. ;


	9. ToS meets me!

Argh…some of the faces didn't show up..x.x Oh..and uh…I want to bring up…ToS will actually come out in this! So…It is 2004…ToS has come out…x.x I messed up so bad.. xX Well…it IS my first fanfic…x.x

Fenrir Hellfyre: Yaay:3 I gots more points xP!

Lightning-Dono: XD Yep! Even I! .. Uh…yes..he is…yay for that:D

DoOpyKun:D You rule too:3 Uh…did you read just chapter 1? x.x

Talon43: Thankies:3 Yes…pizaa GOOOD… o.o Yes…I made him go coocoo. :3 ..xD

Hm…and for the future…I don't know how many chapters, I'm doing this for fun. So I dunno how long it shall be…but…it will take longer. . STUPID SCHOOL! ;;

**Chapter 9: ToS meets..me!**

Next day. oo

"Lloyd! Wake up!"

"Hrrsnahmshmm…."

"Lloyd! We got some new stuff! Like a tv!"

Lloyd jumped out of bed and zoomed through the door.

"Wow…" Colette muttered.

Near the tv. Z.z

"Where is it? Where is it?" Lloyd shouted.

"…Dude, go get some clothes on." The pervert said.

"xD! Omg! You wear yellow boxers with little purple flowers on them? XD" the ninja noticed. Everyone (everyone) began to crack up as he ran back to his room, embarrased. Zelos, Sheena, and Genis were on the ground. Presea giggled a bit. Raine laughed a bit. Regal chuckled. Suddenly Scooby Doo (you suck!) came out of nowhere and joined them. They all stopped to beat the crap out of him and toss him in the street. Stupid dog! Then they came back, Zelos and Genis still giggling.

"Poor Lloyd! :O You embarrassed him! Now he's not coming out of his room!" Colette screamed.

"All day? Then give him this." Zelos said, throwing a tv at her.

"YOU RETARD!" Genis cried, "IF SHE DOESN'T CATCH IT IT'S GONNA' ESPLOUD!"

"Genis mispronounced! Gasp:O" Sheena pointed out.

"…GASP." Presea said all robotic like.

"W-well, blame Raine's teaching ski—OH CRAP I'M GONNA' GET SMACKED!" Genis predicted. She smacked him hard on the head.

"MY TEACHER SKILLS PWN!" she screamed.

"…The tv hasn't fallen yet." Regal noticed. The tv stopped in midair and fluttered into Colette's hands. Wow. Oo

"I've got the skills!" Colette cheered as she happily walked off to Lloyd's room

Y35, 0n3 h0ur l4t3r…

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Zelos shouted as he scattered towards the door.

Zelos opened the door, "Hello?"

To Lloyd.

"Uh..uh.. :( How do you do dis?" Lloyd cried. Colette sighed and came by him, at his desk, on a computer.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! Oo

"Hello? C'min!" Lloyd demanded. It was Sheena.

"Uh…what is that?" she puzzled, pointing at the computer, "Oh…a computer."

To Zelos…

"So…we're the new neighbors, we just noticed you got here. Hello." A fat woman greeted, offering some hairy jello.

"What's with this crap?" Zelos asked, accepting the jello.

";; It's…a family recipe!" She cried.

"HEY! ZELOS, CHECK THIS OUT!" came a scream from the stairs.

"Uh…see ya'." He said, slamming the door on the poor woman. Aww..pppp!x.x

To the computer…

"Mmmyesh?" Zelos asked as he backflipped into the room.

"EVERYONE! I'M SO HELPLESS SO I NEED YOU ALLL!" Lloyd screamed at the top of his lungs.

"No you're not! You saved Tethe'alla and Sylvarant!" Colette reminded. Suddenly the other four came running in.

"A computer!" Raine squeeled as she shoved Lloyd out of his seat.

"It seems it has…internet access.. hmm.." Raine muttered, clicking a bunch of crap.

"Um, what do you want your screename to be Lloyd?" Raine asked.

"Uh…Mysterious pizza addicted foo':D" Lloyd said.

"…All right.." Raine sighed as she was already logged in. That's not fair..my computer takes 10 minutes to log on… xx

"WELCOME" Said a masculine voice as she logged on. Ack! Aol! I have it…it sucks! Poor them… Uh..suddenly some small window popped open.

"Yo asl" Raine read from the small window. Lloyd took control again and took his seat back.

"you dawg wazzup, 18/m/dunno" Lloyd typed. Raine huffed and clicked a button saying 'Block' and Xed the window out.

"Aw… :C"Lloyd sighed. He then logged in to msn as For some reason there was already someone on his So he clicked on the name.

Lloyd "I LOVE PIZZA:D": Hihi:D

Colette the Klutz: …Uh…hello… oo

"Why does she have my name:S" Colette questioned.

"…Odd.." Regal muttered, watching Lloyd continue his conversation.

Lloyd: Like.. :O Joo have C'lette's name! :S

Colette the Klutz: …Yes, she's my favorite female character, BUT OMG! REGAL IS DEAD SEXY! And cool…awesome…I could go on forever!

Regal blinked in utter confusion, how the hell did she know who he was? Why did she think he was so hawt and cool?

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Zelos cried, stealing Lloyd's seat. He changed the name to : Zelos"I am hotter then Regal!"

Zelos: What! I am waaay sexier!

Colette the Klutz: …Heh heh…this is crazy…who do you think you are, the real Zelos? x3…oO

Zelos: Ofcourse you idiot!

Colette the Klutz: …You're crazy…even to me! Wow…uh…I'm gonna' block you ya' pshyco!

Colette gasped and took the seat from Zelos and changed her name to: Colette Brunel

Colette Brunel: No! Please wait! . ;

Colette the Klutz:…

Colette Brunel: If you need proof…um…come to…uh…

"Professor, what's our address?" Colette asked.

She shrugged, "…Somewhere in Mt.Holly, New Jersey.

Colette Brunel: …Well…you could come to our house..it's in Mt.Holly somehwere…but..let me check what the address is.

Colette the Klutz: Wow, that'll be easy! I live there too… ..

Colette ran out to check the small golden numbers on the outside of their house and ran back to the computer.

Colette Brunel: …Um…it's 345(made up number…)..and a street away from the high school…our house looks like a castle acutally, hehe( That house is cool…too bad it belongs to some fat guy already..).

Colette the Klutz: …I know that house, so he moved out..uh…okay, be there in an hour…

Colette Brunel: kk

Colette twirled around and hopped off the seat, "So..let's get ready for our visiter. "

To me…X33

As I was making my way there…I stopped at my friends.

Knock knock… 

Her mother came to the door, "Oh…you…Hannah MIGHT be out…"

"…--;" I replied…waiting for Hannah to come down. Instead, her fat little Beagle came rushing at me and tackled me.

"Gah! Curse you Molly! Uh.." I screamed as I pushed it off, her mom laughed at me. Suddenly Hannah came to the door.

"Brittney! I haven't seen you all Summer! " Hannah said.

"Yeah…well…come with me! You know ToS?" I told her.

"No…you never showed me I-" she was cut off by when I grabbed her and dragged her off the porsche.

To the ToS peoples…

"So..hm..she seemed to know some of us…isn't it awkward?" Regal asked as the waited in the living room.

"Very…hm…we'll just have to let her explain it to us…" Raine shrugged.

Suddenly the doorbell was pressed…yes…it doesn't seem like it, but an hour has passed…

"I'll get it!" Colette cried opening the door. My eyes almost popped out, it WAS Colette! Everyone else came to the door to greet us. My eyes scanned through the party..and stopped when I saw Regal, I began to drool. Hannah got bored and walked away. There we stood there in silence for a while. As I drooled at Regal, he looked kinda' creeped out. After a while, I snapped out and glomped Regal. He just looked at Colette, who looked at Zelos, who looked at Sheena, who looked at Lloyd, who looked at Genis, who looked at Raine, who looked at Presea, who looked at Regal's butt. Then Raine got angry, so I unclung and made an expression like this ' ..' .

"Uh…what the H E double hockey sticks was that about?" Zelos asked. I just smiled.

"…Crazy…uh..we have to ask you some questions so come in! ." Colette welcomed as we all walked in. The sat me in a chair under a spotlight in the dark.

"So…how'd you know my name?" Colette asked is a dark voice.

"I'm shocked…so..I'm not answering yet." I said, going back in to shock. It was the best day of my life! I finally met the ToS peoples…yes..I always knew they were real, but everyone doubted me, but look at me now! Mwahahaha! I was right! Mwahahahha! And….I got to hug the hottest, coolest, so on-est guy:P W00t! .

"Not talkin', eh?" Colette started, "…then, TAKE THIS!" she screamed, pouring a glass of water unto my face.

"Mwahahha!" she cried. Everyone sighed.

"Well…ToS is the coolest game yet…and to discover it was true..mwahahha!" I cried.

"…Game?" Regal asked.

"Heehee." A giggled at the very sound of his voice. .

"…" Regal replied.

"Oh! I work with games:p Les' go see!" Lloyd shouted, rushing out the doors, the others followed along…accept me, I stayed…heehee…time to see what's in Regal's room!

At GameStop…why do they need a car if they're that fast..?

"…Oh!Oh!Regal, you played a game once, didn't ya?" Zelos asked.

"…Uh…yes..." he replied.

"…Then wahoo! Go find ToS…" Zelos said. Regal shrugged and walked over to the Gamecube section. A few moments later, he saw a game with Lloyd, Sheena, Colette, and Zelos on it. He stood in amazement, and the others came rushing over.

"OMG! I'm faamous alreadeh:3" Lloyd shouted. Regal snapped out and brought It to the counter. WTF? The cashier was Kratos!

"WTF!I thought you were in the crazy house!" Genis screamed unnessecarily loud, it was like, at the top of his lungs.

"Humph, whatever." He muttered, scanning the game cover. Kratos looked over at Raine and Regal and glared. Not a word was said till…

They got back…

As they all walked in, I was nowhere in sight.

"Creepy little girl? Where are you?" Raine shouted. I immeadently stopped digging around in his room and snuck out. A few moments later I stood there, infront of them.

"What were you doing?" Sheena asked.

"Shut-up wh-" I was cut-off.

"MY HEAD'S ESPLOUDING! AHHH!" Genis cried from nowhere, shriveling up on the ground. Zelos kicked him and they went back to me. Suddenly sheena huffed in disgust.

"I'M THROUGH WITH THIS!" she screamed, running to her room. Zelos frowned and ran after her. Colette and Lloyd ran to the phone to get some pizza while everyone was in shock by all that crap. Presea shrugged and leaned against Regal, glaring at Raine. Raine huffed and leaned all sexy-like onto Regal's other shoulder. I got jealous and crossed my arms. Regal was trying to escape, but you have to admit, Presea IS the strongest…and so they kept him from running off. But he still tried anyways, so they both gave eachother a 'gotcha' look and both slapped his butt. He suddenly stopped and looked back, caught them off guard, and slapped both their butts and ran off, them close behind. I just sighed and walked over to Colette and Lloyd.

"Sick people" I muttered, stepping into the kitchen.

"Hello, I'd like to order uh…fifty large pizzas with um.." Colette spoke.

"Oh! Oh! I know! Twenty five boxes of cheeeesy sticks:D" Lloyd suggested.

"With um, 25…um, twenty five boxes of cheeeeeeeeeesy sticks!" Colette said, ending her order.

"Wow…anyways, they'll be here in two hours." The man said.

"NOOOO!…Okay…"Colette replied, sadly hanging up the phone. Then the three of us high-fived.

Okay, they all got stuffed and were happy. Genis's head got better, Sheena and Zelos were fine, Presea,Regal, and Raine were handcuffed by meh so they couldn't slap no more butts.

"Argh! Stupid pizza!" Raine shouted, getting pizza all over her clothes. Regal snickered, he was used to it.

Later that night..

For some reason I was under Regal and Raine's bed. I saw the door opening and hid further back.

"So..are you in the mood?" Raine asked, slipping into more comfortable clothes.

"….For…oh, that…sure, why not?" Regal replied. A few minutes later they slipped into bed. I was finding it so funny..Raine and Regal...that….it was hard controlling the laughter, but I HAD to see what was going on, the bed was starting to move. …

Suddenly I jumped out in GIR's doggy suit, "HUZZAH!"

They hid under their covers, frightened by the dark figured that cried 'Huzzah!'

"WTF?" they both screamed. Suddenly Colette ran into the room.

"SQUEE! Doggy!" she cried, dragging me out, I kicked and stuff, but no use, she has super angel powers.

"I shall name you after Mitakatakata…I miss her…-sniff-…too bad she ran away." Colette said, dragging me into her room.

A few moments later she was sound asleep, so I hopped out of my suit and ran…into Regal and Raine's room.

"HUZZAH!" I screamed, terrifying the living hell out of Regal and Raine.

Next morning…

The alarm went off, it was unbearably loud too! Raine smashed her fist onto the clock and got out of bed. She started the think, 'What're we doing today?'. She began to think, 'the kids are still not done with school'. She gasped, how could she have forgotten? …Perhaps she's been playing too much with Regal. X.x; Well, she hopped out of bed and checked the calendar, 'September 8th, 2004'. She knew school would be very soon, so she rushed out of bed and onto her laptop, which everyone had one of. She searched in the local area, by going to the Mt. Holly website. …And, the schools she found were: Brainard, Folwell, and Sacret heart, elementaries, Holbein, middle, R.V., and BCTI, highschools. She clicked each to do some research and desiding. A few moments later she had it planned, Lloyd and Colette were gonna' be finishing highschool…they were going to BCTI, Genis and Presea would be in middle school…in Holbein, and she was sending Sheena and Zelos away to their Colledge of choice.

She ran over to the bed and shook Regal, "Wake up."

"…Meet me in the family room with the others." She told him, shutting the door. As she left to awake the others, Regal moaned and pushed himself out of bed. Meheh. O.o

Half an hour later, everyone, even I…..were in the family room.

"Everyone….school starts in a week (lucky!), so-" Raine was cut off, as usual…

"OMG!" I screamed, "…nevermind…no one's really played ToS in my school. X.x" I interrupted.

"…Anyways, Colette and Lloyd are going to BCTI, Burlington County Technicle Institute." Raine continued.

"But..but..skool! Nooo! X,x" Lloyd cried, Colette shrugged.

"…Presea and Genis are going to Holbein middle schoo, 6th grade." Raine went on.

"OOO! Omg! I hope I get a class with one or both of them in. :3" I commented.

" And Zelos and Sheena are going to their colledge of choice…"Raine said.

" Kk" Zelos replied.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

….Sorry it took so long. . So much to do…; Um, and school's coming, I don't know how long next chapter will be. --; Um, packets are almost done. :3 And…just so you know…next chapter will be mostly or all about their time in school. …Please review! . Oh! And, thanks for the 1,000+ hits!


	10. School and fun at the beach

Meep, I put the reviews in no order, and scrambeled them. Uhm…'bout the next chapter…It will take even longer. X-X School. TT And..I don't know about the futurree…I'm so slow with this, 'cause the fanfic is only for fun, I put no effort into it, do it when I want… .. I are lazy, eneways…review's repliessss:

AngelFeathersColette: xD Yay! Hi AF!

Talon43: Hi Talon! Mah, it would be strange..and fun to have them in school!

Hikari Sakurai fan: Thanks for the likingness? O.o Uhm, they're in New Jersey, USA, though I sent you the e-mail. o-o

Luigi III: All my what are too long for you? xD xx

SonicBoommaker: Omg! Thankies. :D Though it's not true…it's a nice compliment.

Kratos man:O I…feel loved. :3 –Hugs you-

Fenrir Hellfyre:3 Kay. xP And thanks. x3

Kratos man: …-Twitches-

Meep, to the storeh. :3 (Thanks for reviews:D)

**Chapter 10: Starting school…and some fun at the beach**

I skip to September 9th, when school begins…mwahaha!

We all lined up outside of the sixth grade wing, 'til it reached eight 'o' clock. Preps would huddle and jump-rope, while jocks made fun of people and stuff, there were really no punks there, so I decided to hang out with Genis and Presea.

"Nerd, goth." I labeled, pointing to the two as I spoke. Genis placed his hands on his hips, so proud. Presea blinked.

Presea tilted her head, "Goth?"

"…No, you're not a goth, goths wear black, make-up, lock themselves in their rooms all day, write sad poems, and listen to…goth music, x3. Don't know much about them…

"…So who's said to be the smartest in this grade, school, state, country..world?" Genis questioned.

I shrugged, "None here really, just a bunch of dumb asses."

Genis laughed manically, he probably was plotting or something. Presea stood there blinking. Well the bell began to ring, there was a stampede in the hallway, as usual. Poor Genis got trampled all over. When Presea was shoved, she pushed back, sent the prep flying. I cheered her on of course. As we all settled at out lockers, Genis and Presea looked at them kind of funny.

"…Good thing your lockers are assigned next to me, or I'd be to lazy to help." I explained, showing them how to unlock them. The gasped the word 'ohhh' and began to pack away.

Suddenly a prep stopped by my locker, "So, Brittney, welcome to another year of torture."

I gave her a nasty look, and the finger. She gasped, 'humph'ed, and walked away with her fists at her sides.

"…Is that how you treat people here?" Presea asked curiously. Genis awaited for my answer aswell.

"No, not the pu-…I mean yeah, sure, not like any of them aren't preps, jocks, or teachers here.." I responded. Presea and Genis shrugged, entering their homeroom with I. Suddenly I ran up to the teacher.

"Uhm, well…I'm showing these kids around, they need a guide, so can you put me in their schedules for the rest of the year? The three of us? My stomach hurts…" I complained.

" Ask the principle." She responded.

"…You have an interc-"I was cut-off.

"DON'T TALK BACK!" She screamed, handing out the schedules.

"I WILL DO AS I FUCKING WILL!" I hollered back, everyone gasped. I just relized what I did, oh well. She used the intercom.

"Principle I forget your name, blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah –cough- blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah moo blah blah blah." She said, hanging it up. Then she happily sat back on her seat, as I gave a 'wtf?' face. We all shrugged and sat down. Luckily, we three had the exact schedules, and we all sat next to eachother in every class…. I didn't care, I got what I want, so I shrugged. As we waited ten minutes for the first class, I was playing my gameboy sp.

"What is that?" Presea asked, Genis looking into it aswell.

"…I'm bored." I said, shutting it off and stuffing it into my pocket. We awaited the next bell in silence. After it rang, we got up and walked out.

"…Here, our days are dictated by that creepy bell. The bell comands you." I whispered, they were a little creeped out though. Three minutes later we were at our math class.

"Oh, Presea, Mr.Peirce, sounds nice, eh? But, he's sexist, just so you know…" I told her. She frowned as she nodded, taking her seat next to me. Genis was on the other side of me.

While we continue our day…which has only started, we shall go to Colette and Lloyd…

Lloyd came skateboarding through the halls of the tech school. Nerds watched him fly past as he came to a sudden hault near Colette, "Hey baby." He giggled.

She giggled aswell, opening her locker. Lloyd smiled and began to open his, "Er..uh..it won't budge!"

"Lloyd, let me.." she stopped, he had smashed the locker door into the wall, she gasped, "You're gonna' get in trouble!"

She looked around to make sure no one saw, unfortunetly, a small nerd was running towards the main office, "Lloyd! Let's get that little punk!"

Lloyd was confused, so he picked his nose. She slapped her forehead and tried to catch up, knocking many peoples in her way, and things, she finally managed to the main office.

"-Snort-, And…they threatened me too!" the nerd cried on his knees. The principle shifted his head towards Colette.

"She's one of them!" the nerd screamed, running away in terror. Colette held her head, what a start…

…And to the house.

"So, we'll just start college when we want?" Zelos asked, standing on his seat again. Everyone sighed.

"I suggest you start sooner, go search the internet for a college…" Regal told him. Zelos shrugged and grabbed Sheena's hand and ran to the den.

"Wtf? I said go on the computer…" Regal said. Zelos shrugged again and ran into the kitchen.

"Fucktard…" Raine sighed. Regal nodded and went to their room.

" Idiot! Let's go to your room!" Sheena hollered into his face, spitting out every syllable. Zelos shrugged and wiped his face as they went to his room. Raine was alone, she couldn't really stand it, so went after Regal of course.

In Regal and Raine's room…

Raine stood at the door way, "Hey, what are you doing?"

"…Trying to figure out more about this computer." He replied, typing away. She sat down next to him and looked into the screen. She saw the word 'Google' on the top of the page, he was typing in a little box uner it. It seemed he was typing in 'Tales of Symphonia', the name of the game. He had received many results.

"Hm, let me see." Raine said, grabbing the laptop. He sighed and leaed back to watch her. She clicked on 'Images' near the top, and found some stuff. As she scrolled down, she saw a picture of Regal and Zelos kissing.

"…HAHAHHAA! OMG! BWAHAHA!" she cracked up. Regal twitched his eye, and Zelos flew in.

"Hahahhaa?…Ewwwww." Zelos said, blinking and looking at the pic. He looked side to side, and then ran out of the room.

Back to Prease, moi, and Genis xP.

In our school, we have a somewhat 'recess', when they let us sit around in the front of the building to talk/jumproe/race/wtf. It was that time…Genis, Presea, and moi were hanging out under some tree.

"Hey Presea…you should get your axe…and kill some preps…" I suggested, sounding drunk. Hey! When people…atleast me, get bored, we or me tend to get a short sugar rush, then go all tired/reatarted/crazy/wtf. vv

"Maybe…" she considered, looking at me weirdly. Suddenly, Genis fell onto the ground, shriveled up, and holding his head.

"OMFG! NO! IT'S ESPLOUDIN' AGAIN! NOOO! " Genis cried in agony. I cough, he screams, coughed, screamed, cough, scream, cough, scream, cough, scream, cough, scream, cough, scream, cough, scream, cough, scream, cough, scream, cough, scream, cough, scream, cough, scream, cough, scream, cough, scream, cough, scream, cough, scream, cough, scream, cough, scream, cough, scream, cough, scream, cough, scream, cough, scream, cough, scream, moo, scream, cough, scream, cough, scream, cough, scream, cough, scream, cough, scream, cough, scream, 'til I hurt my throat…and kicked Genis. Presea let out a sigh. Suddenly the bell wrong and we all wooshed in.

"Good thing, just 4 periods left…next is art. :D Huzzah!" I cheered. Presea smiled and Genis nodded, holding his head. THE AGONY!

To Colette and Lloyd…

In detention..hall…room…thing…

Colette was sighing and watching Lloyd, who was about to fall of his seat. …Yep, he just did, when a gang of other kids were behind him laughing.

"Yo! Look at dat foo'!" one cried.

Lloyd got up, "Yo, home slice, wanna' piece of me? Huh? Well?"

"Dawg, I could take you down ea-sil-ley." He told him.

Lloyd pounded his chest with his middle and fore finger, "YOU WANNA? YO! FINE! TAKE DIS!". Lloyd took some sticks out of nowhere…trash, and started to swing them at them, and it hurt bad too. He was using stuff like Sonic Sword Rain and Beast.

"LLOYD! STOP!" Colette screamed, "If you kill them, you're old enough to go to jail!"

He stopped, "Yeah…you're right", and dropped the sticks besides the unconcious boddies.

Back…to…Regal and Raine,

"The Mystical Village of Mizuho? Hmm.." Regal muttered, clickin' on it. Raine was watching from behind, still thinking of that picture made her giggle. Anyways, Regal clicked on the 'Bulletion Board", he scrolled down and saw faces of the ToS gangs with posts next to them. Regal scrolled down, reading this post titled 'Check this out' there was a link, he shrugged and clicked it. He was about to laugh his head off with Raine already doing so! There was pictures of Kratos's, Zelos's, and Lloyd's head pasted on three human bodies, driving a car.

"JUDGMENT, JUDGMENT, sacred powers. JUDGMENT, JUDGMENT, rest in piece..sinners!" the speakers screamed. By then, Raine was rolling on the bed, laughing, and Regal was trying to contol it, but fell back. Haha, what fun the computer has in for ya'. As soon as they were done witht their laughter, they went back to the board and continued scrolling down, 'til he saw a post by 'Colette the Klutz', they knew her, so read it.

"Who's your favorite characters? Heh…I think you all know mine by now…but if not, IT'S REGAL! He's so damn sexy, blue hair is also sexy, his muscles don't scare me like most, he's intelligent, in a sexy way, he's kind, very sexy, and so on!" Raine read, nodding to every description I gave of Regal. Regal was confused, '_What the fuck is with the people that inhabitat this area?_'.

…Okay, we're too boring, to Lloyd and Colette…

They were released from detention and now in algebra class.

"SO, the circumfrence of..THAT CIRCLE is what Lloyd?" the teacher practically screamed.

"Uhm..PIZZA:O" He screamed.

"…Sure! Why not?" The teacher hollered back, writing fat letters on the board making up the word "PIZZA". Lloyd smiled and danced on his desk while everyone else except Colette was silent.

"YEAH!WOOOHOO! OMFG, YES!" She screamed on the top of her lungs, clinging to Lloyd, who was doing the robot, with joy. The two sat down.

"Nnnnext queston, Co-lette!" The teacher yelled, jumping, "Wtf is the matter with you two? D"

"Uhm..uhmm.."She rubbed her temples, trying to think.

"PIZZA! O"Lloyd cheered.

"Very well Lloyd! You the roxorz:D" The teacher cheered. Lloyd made a 'o' face and Colette made a 'TT' face. V.v

To Raine, Regal, Zelos, and Sheena…

They all were sitting on the bed, crowding around the computer, watching Regal surf the net. As he searched the Mizuho BBS, he clicked on my homepage, another ToS forum, and he was searchinin'.

"Maybe you could join?" Sheena suggested.

"…I don't want to get addicted to this…I have things to do." Regal muttered back.

"Yeah, you look terribly busy!" Zelos giggled. Regal ignored him and searched around, he found the link to and clicked it. :B Suddenly Zelos took the laptop and looked at the M-rated ones.

"Heh heh…"he muttered. He clicked on one called 'In the bathtub' and began reading as so did the others. After a few lines they started to twitch and stuff, a few more, like 5 or so they were feeling sick, and after a little more Sheena and Raine ran away, ready to throw up, and Regal turned away and tried to set his mind off of it.

"Hey! Look! Regal, you're joining in!" and with that, Regal also felt the need to throw up, so off he was.

Zelos laughed loudly and searched through for more, "Presea x Colette Sheena x Raine? Ooo!"

Regal quickly ran back and Xed it out before he had begun to read it aloud.

"Hmph, no fun…" Zelos muttered, glaring at Regal, who was glaring at him. Then the girls came in, holding their stomachs and sitting themselves onto the bed.

Me, Genis, and Presea…

I decide to skip to the end of the day, we just reached the house…

"Hi mom! Hi dad!" I yelled as I stepped into the door.

"Hey, their our pretend parents! HELLO MOTHER AND FATHER!" Genis said. Regal and Raine came out of the room to see the three of us, plus Colette and Lloyd coming in behind us.

"PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA!" Lloyd cheered loudly, plopping himself on the ground and giving the two 'parents' the little puppy dog eyes.

Regal sighed, "Pizza _is_ a nessacity..". Raine nodded and went to get the phone.

"Pizza! o" Lloyd spoke softly as she picked up to phone and ordered.

Next day was a Saturday, woohoo! D

"Hey! Guys! WE SHOULD GO TO THE BEACH:D" I screamed, standing in the center of the house.

Genis ran down the steps, "Umm…aren't your parents still wondering were you've been for about three days?"

"Screw them, REGAL, RAINE, BEEACH!" I yelled. The two came down, Raine was ready to give me her Bitch Slap of DOOM, ands Regal…was goin' too kick moi. . Meep, but they didn't, instead they got the others ready and offffff…fffff….ffffffffff……………………..f we went.

In the car..

"Yo! Off!" Zelos yelled. I was trying to find a seat, I picked his lap. Yeah, the lap of a perve, why not?

"Haha…no." I said, getting all comfy. Sheena was getting jealous for some reason and pushed me onto Genis, who was squirming all over to get me off, I kicked him, and sat infront of Lloyd who was in the middle, Problem solved. Regal seemed to know where the beach was, good, I barely know the way.

"SO..Brittney, do you have any crushes?" Colette asked.

"Dammit Colette! Shuddup about the crushes!" Sheena yelled at her angrily.

"HEHE…sorry…" the teeny weeny angel sighed. 

Suddenly some person ran their car infront of our's and stopped there. Regal quickly stopped the car, twitched(hehe), and was beeping to make the person leeave. The person stayed. He beeped louder, ha, and it was fun, so he didn't mind the guy staying there for long. Ahem, anyways, Colette rolled her eyes and jumped out of the car, and ran to there person's window.

"YO! FUCKA', MOVE YO' ASS!" She screamed into the window, and who she saw…it was IT, the clown! . She screamed and ran into the car.

"RUN OVER THE EVIL CLOWN!" She screamed over Regal's beeping of the horn.

"GIVE IT A REST REGAL!" Sheena screamed. Regal frowned and tilted his head down, his fun was over, destroyed! BOOM! There…hehe.

"Ugh, what evil clown?" Raine asked, tilting over her seat and looking out the windsheild..to see an evil clown trying to eat the car! Raine didn't have to use words, 'cause she had something better in her mind to get Regal to squishy IT…eh, she squeezed his butt.

"QUIT IT WITH THE FUCKING PERVING ALREADY!" Regal yelled, shoving her.

"Ugh! Don't treat your wife like that!" She hollered back, shoving him.

"Grr..whatever, let's just go." Regal said, losing his patience. While he ran over the car and IT, and were back on their way.

Lloyd decided to go yell to random people out of the window, the first person was a little girl, "HIII!"

The girl cried and shut the window. Lloyd shrugged, and decided to yell at some random people near, "YOU MAKE CLOWNS FROWN:("Lloyd screamed. They gave him a disgusted look and drove away.

"Lloyd, that's enough.."Colette said, wondering why Regal and Raine weren't doing anything. They were probably still pissy from that little fight.

"Hey, peoples, let's go get some bathingsuits and crap, malls right there." I announcedish, pointing to the right. Regal sighed and pulled over to the mall, and we all hopped out.

"Wee! Shopping fun!" Colette squeeled, hopping around.

"Yeah, right, while we're here…can we stop by GameStop or E.B.Games?" I asked, looking at Rain and Regal, who were still not looking at eachother, "Pppp, kay, we will."

Kay, we're in the mall…

Colette and Sheena dragged Raine around the mall, thinking it was a shopping spree. Genis and Regal were getting Lloyd some Pizza. Me, Zelos, and Presea were just snooping around.

"Hehehehh…" Zelos muttered, sneaking into Victoria's Secret.

I grabbed him by the vest, "Nuh-uh pervert, plus, if those security guards see two little girls walking around their gonna' come looking for you…"

Zelos sighed, " No. fun."

So me and Presea were next to eachother, talking, while Zelos was zipping around us, greeting women, looking into the displays infrot of the women's clothing stores.

"So Presea…how do you like school?" I asked.

"Well, it's fine I guess with the exception of 'Mr.Peirce' and 'Preps'…"she replied.

To Raine, Sheena, and Colette..

"OMG! OMG! Can I get those Raine?" Sheena asked, pointing at some skimpy teen clothes.

"No…just go get your bathing suit.." Raine grumbeled.

"Aw…fine.." She sighed, as they went off to the bathing suits.

To Genis, Lloyd, and Regal…

"That pizza was goood…" Lloyd said, smiling.

"Yeah, well, let's go get the crap…" Genis said. Regal was silently nodding and following…b-o-r-e-d…xD

So off they went…to me and Presea and Zelos…

"Hey…Presea, look! Punks.." I whispered, pointing to a group of punks standing around Hot Topic.

"Oh, but they look very old." She said.

"Yep, there are a few, in highschool…oo! Look! Preps…follow me." I whispered back, as she nodded. We zipped around the mall, trying not to catch any attention, and stopped right behind the group of preps.

"Umm…" I muttered as I searched my pants pockets. Suddenly a pulled out some road-kill.

"EW!" Presea shouted. I cuffed my hand over her mouth, "Shhhh!"

I looked side to side, and crouched over, and chucked the road-kill at a prep, it hit her face.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She screeched, 'causing me and Presea to plug our ears.

"Damn!" I sweared, "My ears…"

We ran out of the area, laughing our heads off as we did. We finally found Zelos and acted natural, nothin' happened…

An hour later, at the doors of the mall.

"Err…is everyone done?" Raine moaned impatiently.

"Yayayay:D" The idiot in red replied.

"Mmmhmmm." The blond replied.

"Yes. No. Maybe so. I dunno….yeah." the 'creepy little girl' replied.

"Duh, let's goooo." The smart mouthed kid replied.

"Zzzzzzzz….Oh..uh, I guess…." The ex-convict replied.

"Yeah, baby!" the pervert replied.

"Yes yes, TIME TO HIT THE BEACH!" Sheena cried as we all ran out.

We hopped in the car…

-Skip-

We're at the beach…

Hmm, Zelos was wearing a thong, Regal, Genis, and Lloyd wore trunks, Presea wore a two piece, Colette and Sheena wore a bikini, Raine wore something similar to her Altimira one, and I wore meh usual clothes…water..hiss! E xD

So…Colette and Sheena were playing with a beach ball, Raine and Regal were sitting in the background making up for the little fight by making out…, Zelos was picking up women, duh, Genis was trying to hit on Presea, and Lloyd, was playing with Colette and Sheena, me…I was sitting in the shade near Regal and Raine.

"Eww…hehe." I said.

"…Go away." Raine stopped to say.

"….Nu." I said, laying back.

Moo, the two had made up and decided to just..sit there. Suddeeennnllyyy, some guy came up to Raine.

"Hey hottie." He said.

"Taken." She said, snuggling closer to Regal who blushed.

"HMPH! Th4t ug1y b45t4rd?" The guy hissed…ish.

"UGLY? WTF? You're on crack, shoo." Raine said, making the guy sad, ':(' and walk away.

To Colette n' Sheena n' Lloyd…

"PIZZA!" Lloyd cried as she bopped the ball over to Sheena, it hit her, and made her fall over.

"…Hey! Lloyd!" Colette yelled, helping the dizzy Sheena up. Colette picked the ball up, and through it at him, knocked him into the water.

"Omg..I can't swim!" Lloyd cried, swishing all over, when suddenly, the Jaws theme was playing!

"AHHH!" Screamed the other peoples in the water as they ran out, teriffied to death. So the life guard came rushing out and tripped, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, moo, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, oh c'mon!

Suddenly aqua man rose from the water and beat up mr. Meanie shark.

"G0 w4t3r dud3!" some dumb person cheered.

Lloyd ran out of the water and clung to Raine, "Momma!"

Argh…enough beach, to the board walk…" Raine muttered, stomping off to the board walk as everyone followed.

"Pizza!" Lloyd cheered , pointing to a fat dude statue holding pizza infront of a shop.

"Argh..no Lloyd! You're gonna' get fat!" Sheena yelled.

"Pizza…-sniff- :(" Lloyd sobbed. Well, okay, they played games, stuff, and had dinner, then left home.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

X3 Well, yes, short, but I had to be quick, and wasn't. But look, I do this for fun, I don't put any effort into so I do it when I want…,; Well…review, there's only 34 reviews, and about 1500 hits… ..''


End file.
